Helping Hand
by jls21ae
Summary: It's been two months since the accident and her brother is driving her crazy. When she hears his newest plot she can't help but to try and help the lost vampire in the church basement.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N I've just gone through and re-edited the first few chapters. Nothing big has been changed just some grammar.**

It had been a little over two months since my parents and older sister died in a car crash. Two months since I had come to live with my brother and his wife. It wasn't all bad but I was tired of hearing how all vampires were evil and anyone that believed differently was evil as well. It just didn't make sense to me how they could truly believe that God could hate anything.

I climbed out of bed to start the day. I grab my robe from the closet door and head into my bathroom. I take a quick shower and throw my robe on before heading to the mirror to blow dry and straighten my shoulder length hair. Once I finish with my hair I stare at myself the mirror. I take in my dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Moving down to my nose that I feel is too small for my face though everyone tells me they love how I have a cute button nose. I continue across my cheek bones and down to my very full pink lips. If I look close enough I can see the mix of my parents in my own features.

I move from the bathroom ignoring the pain in my heart at the thought of my parents. I go to my closet and pull out a white summer dress and lay it down on the bed. I also grab a white bra and underwear from my dresser. After getting dressed I grab a pair of flat white ballet shoes and a light blue cardigan with sleeves that end at my elbows. I button a couple of the top buttons to cover the cleavage that shows at the top of the dress. Sarah says it's "unladylike" to show cleavage like that but she decided I needed to be more girly like her and most dresses my size are too small in the chest. I would prefer jeans and a t-shirt.

I make my bed before heading down for breakfast. Usually I'm the first person up but as I approach the dining area I can hear voices. I stop just outside the door and listen; recognizing Steve and Sarah's voices.

"What are we going to do with it", I hear Sarah ask.

"We're thinking about letting him burn in the sun the morning after the lock-in", Steve responds. I narrow my eyes slightly confused.

"That's almost a month away. What are we gonna do with him till then? They are bound to come looking for him".

"He's in the basement of the church for now locked in one the storage areas. We changed the metal for silver. If any other vampires come we'll just kill them", Steve says calmly.

I cover my mouth as I gasp lightly. I can't believe they have a vampire and plan to kill him like that. There will be children at that lock-in. I don't understand how hateful my brother had become since our parents death. Even our father would not have gone this far. At least I would like to think so.

I take a deep breath composing myself before entering the dining area, "Good morning", I say as I sit down.

"Good morning did you sleep well", Sarah asks as she passes me a plate with pancakes.

"Thank you and yes I slept fine", I say as I take the plate and move two pancakes to my own plate before adding butter and syrup.

"What are your plans for the day", Steve asks.

"I thought I would spend some time here then go to the church and pray for a while", I respond.

"That sounds great. We're gonna spend some time at the church this afternoon then get back to finish packing before we leave for the leadership camp tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want to go with us"?

"I think some time alone will be good for me. I'll get a chance to sort out all these thoughts in my head over everything that happened", I tell him.

Once breakfast was finished I took my time cleaning up the dining room and kitchen. When I finished I went out to the back yard and found a bench under my favorite tree in the shade to think. I just can't understand what my brother is doing. I know he is angry about the crash but it wasn't right for him to be blaming vampires.

Even if it was vampires he shouldn't blame the actions of a few on a whole race of people. Hitler did that and it sure didn't work out well for him. All it did was bring on a war. I can't believe I can compare my own brother to Hitler and they had something in common.

I was surprised when Sarah came out letting me know lunch was ready. When I arrived back inside I found Steve had already left for the church.

"How are you doing really", Sarah asked about halfway through lunch.

"I'm doing fine", though even to my own ears that sounded flat.

"Steve and I are just worried. You never see your friends anymore and spend most of your time alone", she says.

How could I tell her that I didn't see my friends because they believed every word out of Steve's mouth as if he was God.

"I just need some more time. Everything happened so quickly after the accident I just need to let it all sink in a little at a time. It's getting better though".

She nods and spends the rest of lunch telling me all about this leadership camp they were having. Sarah left as soon as we finished eating leaving me to do the clean-up. Once I finish I go to my room and try to just wait the time out so I can still be at church after dark. I spend a few more hours in my room before deciding to head to the church. When I arrive there are only a few cars in the parking lot. I go straight to the chapel since I know Steve will check on me before they leave.

I'm there for about an hour when they come in to let me know they're leaving.

"I'm gonna stay for a little while longer", I tell them.

"It's almost dark. Why don't you come home now", Sarah says.

"I want to pray some more and I have my silver spray just in case", I tell her.

After a little more arguing they give in and allow me to stay. I watch through the window until they are out of the parking lot and I wait just a few more minutes. Once I'm sure they have left I head to the entrance hall and straight to the door that leads to the basement.

I open the door quietly and flip the switch at the top of the stairs to turn on the lights. I close the door as I make my way down and continue going straight checking each storage area. When I get to the last few areas I notice one of the cages is different. I walk a bit faster until I'm standing in front of it. It takes a moment to notice the boy sitting and facing the corner away from me.

I notice he has dark blond hair and I can see the edge of a tattoo on the back of his neck and seems to continue down his back. There are also tattoos circling both of his upper arms. He's wearing very loose and soft looking clothes. I can also tell he's strong and has quite a bit of muscle under those clothes.

"Are you alright", I ask.

He doesn't move when he responds, "I'm alright", his accent standing out though I have no idea where it would be from.

"Do you need anything Tru Blood or something to sleep on during the day"?

He finally stands and turns toward me, "Why do you want to help"?

I'm surprised at how young he looks. "I don't think what they're doing is right. Especially not what they plan to do", I say.

He slowly moves closer to me and I notice his eyes are an incredible shade of blue. I can also see his muscles shift with each movement so fluid. When he stops right on the other sides of the cage I find he's maybe half a foot taller than me. Most people are taller than me since I'm only 5'3. I can't help but find him beautiful.

"What's your name young one", he asks.

"Jasmine", I tell him before asking, "What is yours"?

"Godric", is his simple answer.

Goodness even his name is amazing. "Are you sure you don't need anything? I can bring you something to drink if you need it".

"I don't require much blood anymore I'll be fine for a few days until they have me meet the sun", he says and I can see a sadness enter his eyes even as I notice him looking me over.

"It's not going to be a few days though. It's going to be about a month", I inform him.

"How do you know that", he asks and I can see the suspicion enter his eyes.

"I heard my brother talking about it this morning".

"Your brother must be important here. I only arrived last night", he says.

"I'd call Steve an idiot not important", I reply softly.

I see his lips quirk up very slightly in a quick smile. "You are a Newlin then. I'm sorry for the loss of your parents and sister".

"Thank you", I look down remembering my sister.

"I upset you. I apologize young one", he says as he moves back into the room.

I was confused for a moment, "No, it's not that. I just try not to think about it", I tell him. Though I'm not sure why I'm opening up so much to him.

He pauses as his eyes meet my own, "How can you even look at me? Most people believe it was vampires who caused the accident".

"Even if it was vampires I'm not the type of person to blame a whole group of people for something that only a few actually partook in", I tell him honestly.

I watch as his head cocks to the side slightly, "Most people don't think that way".

I smile, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not "most people" then. I tend to not like people usually".

"So you don't like me then", he says.

"I haven't decided yet", I'm actually not sure what I'm doing. I tend to avoid other people but I just couldn't let him suffer. "Will you let me help you"?

"Why would you want to help me? I'm just a monster and don't deserve it".

"Who says you're a monster", I ask.

"I have done many terrible things in my past", he tells me looking ashamed of himself.

"So you decided you're a monster"? He nods and I continue, "Many people have done terrible things in the past. It's what you do now that makes the difference".

"I doubt I can make up for 1500 years' worth of terrible things". He looks away from me, "I cannot even remember how many lives I have stolen".

"It's not about making things even. You know that what you did was wrong and it's just living to do the right thing now".

"I think ending this war before it begins would be better", he tells me.

Then it clicks, "You let them take you"?

"If giving my life means ending this I'm alright with that. I've lived for more than 2000 years I'm happy to go so others can live".

I shake my head, "If anything it will just speed it up. The vampires won't be happy with the church for burning you. There will be children there. It's just going to teach them it's okay to kill".

"It is my choice", he says.

"And I have a month to change your mind". He returns to sitting in the corner. "My brother and his wife are leaving tomorrow. I'll bring you some Tru Blood after dark".

He doesn't respond so I turn and head out of the basement. I turn at the top of the stairs and before I turn out the light I call down to him, "Goodnight Godric". I pause for a moment and as I close the door I hear his voice float up the stairs.

"Goodnight young one". I smile and head to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake the next morning I'm surprised it's to Sarah calling through the door that they are about to leave. Looking at the clock I realize it's going on ten in the morning. I don't think I've slept this late in years. It was almost elven when I made it back to the house last night and then I had trouble falling asleep with so much on my mind. I was surprised so much time had passed while I was in the basement with Godric. I get out of bed and grab my robe before heading downstairs to say goodbye.

"You slept late this morning", Steve comments when I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"I think I'm coming down with a summer cold but I'll be alright", I lie to them.

"Are you sure that's all. I can stay back a day or so and make sure you're fine", Sarah says as she places her hand to my forehead.

"I'll be fine. I'll just rest for a few days and I should be fine".

"Alright, well if anything happens you have our number", Steve says as he carries out the last of the luggage.

After saying many goodbyes and a lot of hugs mostly from Sarah I watch from the door as they pull away. Once they're gone I rush upstairs to grab a shower and get dressed. With them gone I go into the bottom of my closet and pull out a pair of jeans and a white lace trimmed camisole along with a pair of flip flops.

After I get dressed I head down to grab some cereal. I know that since so many people know me due to my brother and father I have to find an out of the way shop to get some Tru Blood. On the way out the door I grab a white cardigan to put over the top when I got to the church later.

I drive for almost an hour to get out of Dallas and find a small store where people might not know me. I put my sunglasses on top of my head and head in. When I get to the back of the store I notice just how many options they have. I pull out my phone and look up reviews on it. It seems that O negative is the most popular so I grab three four packs of it hoping that he would take some.

I get a strange look when I get to the register but I ignore it as I pay and get out of there. When I get back to the house I take the Tru Blood up to my bedroom and hide it in the back bottom of my closet. Since it's still a few hours until sunset I decide to try getting a nap just in case it was another late night.

As soon as I close my eyes I can see him. His eyes were so full of sadness and I just want to take all that pain away. I don't know what it was about Godric but I just felt pulled to him. The last time I had this feeling I followed it and it saved my life. If it turned out good once I don't see the problem with following it again. I wonder what those eyes looked like when he was happy. I can just imagine the sparkle they probably give off.

I know my family has been worried since I haven't given them any idea on if I planned to get married or even just date. I know what I want and it's almost the complete opposite of everyone they keep trying to throw my way; all these immature boys who were too far into the church's message for me. I just haven't found someone I actually like enough to take a chance with. Well, if I'm honest with myself I haven't really been attracted to anyone. Until I saw him last night at least it really surprised me how I opened up to him so easily.

I jerk awake a little before sunset when the alarm I had set goes off. I quickly get up and grab one of the Tru Bloods and put it in my purse before heading out the door. When I get to the church there are only two cars in the parking lot. I quickly go in and head right to the chapel just in case it's one of Steve's lackeys. It turns out I'm right as Gabe comes walking in a few minutes later.

"You gonna be here long we were getting ready to leave", he tells me.

"I might be here for a while I have a key to lock up if you wanna leave", I tell him really hoping he agrees.

He looks back to the door at the chapel to see what the other guy thinks at the door. When he's not paying attention I notice some blood on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Alright, just don't stay too long it's already getting late", he says before heading back out.

I crouch down by the window so hopefully they won't see me watching them. Once they are out I quickly walk to the basement and stop by the storage area with extra kitchen supplies and use an extra microwave to warm up the Tru blood. Once it's warm I quickly walk down to the storage area I know he's in.

Even though I know he's a vampire I'm still surprised by the amount of blood splatter around the cage but Godric didn't have a single mark on him.

"Are you alright"?

"I'm fine", he says.

I set the bottle through the bars and sit on the floor.

He ignores the bottle but sits across from me, "I told you I didn't need anything".

"I think the blood splattered around here disagrees with you".

"It doesn't matter. I'll be fine", he tells me again.

I smile, "You sound exactly like I have for the last two months since I had to come live here. I guess it's a good thing I took a nap this afternoon". He just raised his eyebrow at me. "It's gonna be a long night because I'm not leaving until you drink that".

He just continued to sit there watching me.

"I wonder what will happen in the morning when they come back to check on you and find me down here and that Tru Blood", I muse out loud.

"Guilt does not become you young one", he says still ignoring the bottle.

"When I first got here after the accident I was so angry at them for making me come that I refused to even leave my bed. After about three days Steve had Gabe come pick me up out of bed and force me into an ice cold shower. I know I can't force feed you that blood so I'm gonna go with a different method".

We sat there in silence giving me an opportunity to look him over and for the first time in my life I was finding myself attracted to someone. I'm not entirely sure I like the feeling. It made me feel like I could open myself up to him; tell him all of my deepest fears and desires.

"How old were you when you were turned", I ask.

"What", he asks sounding surprised.

I smile, "We're gonna be here all night we may as well talk about something".

"We should talk about you then", he replied back.

"You know about me at least a little because of my family but other than your name and that you've been a vampire for 2000 years I don't know anything about you".

"No one really knows much about my past. I'm not even sure I remember before I was turned", he told me.

That didn't feel right, "You're lying to me aren't you", I ask.

"How could you possibly know that"?

How could I explain it to him, "It just didn't feel right like you were telling more of a half-truth".

He cocks his head to the side before nodding, "I prefer not to remember. I will tell you I was almost 18 when I was turned. May I ask you a question now"?

"Of course", I respond.

"Was this feeling the same reason you came searching for me"?

I nodded as well, "After I heard my brother and sister-in-law talking it just came over me. Everything they said especially how they planned to do it just made the feeling worse".

He finally reached over and grabbed the bottle taking a swallow and I smiled.

"Let's make a deal? You can ask me anything you want about myself and if I answer you have to take a drink".

"That sounds agreeable. Let's begin easy then; how old are you"?

"16", I tell him.

He takes another drink before continuing, "When's your birthday"?

"December 17".

It continued on with easy questions about myself and school and then he changed course, "Was this the first time you felt like something was wrong"?

I looked away then not wanting to remember.

"You don't have to answer if you do not wish to. I apologize if it is hard for you".

"No, that's not we agreed to", I tell him. I take a deep breath, "It was only the second time. Though I'm not sure since I feel like I've always had it but it was just stronger those two times".

"What was the feeling for the other time"?

Of course he would ask that, "The day of the car accident I was supposed to be with them in the car. I just felt off and when I told my parents they decided I should stay home in case I was getting sick. Sometimes I wonder if I was supposed to keep everyone home that day. I could have saved their lives if I had fought harder".

"You should not blame yourself for that young one. You had no way of knowing what exactly you were feeling and why".

"Is that the pot calling the kettle black? You should take your own advice. You seem like you blame all of the destruction going on as if it were your fault".

He looked down at the bottle and took the last drink. I could tell that it helped some his skin wasn't as gray and it was more pale his lips slightly pinker; though I wasn't sure if his lips had color due to the blood staining them. He also seemed more alert than he had been before.

"The vampires are almost more violent than they've ever been. I'm the only person keeping them from killing anyone they want and they still find ways around it. They feel like if they aren't seen they can do what they want. I was hoping that they would evolve into something better than when they are just turned".

"You're older than them right", he nods. "Have you seen any differences in them"?

"Isabel along with a few others have changed but not enough to make a difference".

"Even if it's just one vampire changing their ways because of you then you saved more lives than just giving up to the sun. You only save people from yourself that way but if you stay and teach those who are younger than you to learn control that's more lives that may have been taken if you leave".

"For someone so young you are very wise. I shall think upon what you said", he said as he placed the empty bottle outside the bars and moved back into the cage.

I stand up and smile at him grabbing the bottle and turning to leave. However, his voice stopped me.

"Will you return tomorrow night" he asked and I wasn't sure but he sounded hopeful.

"I plan to", I turned back to leave and then remembered, "Was this type of Tru Blood okay? I wasn't sure if you had a preference"?

"It tastes closest to the real thing", he says.

"Do vampires have a favorite blood type", I ask.

"Most do. Though most of the time they just take what they can get".

"Do you have a favorite"?

"O negative which is why it probably does not bother me as much as others", he says.

I let out a soft hum before turning to walk away.

"Why did you make that noise", he asks.

"I think you're out of questions tonight. You can ask tomorrow if you remember", I smile as I head up the stairs.

"Goodnight Godric", I call down as I turn off the lights. Again I wait to hear him but he says nothing until I have the door almost closed.

"Goodnight young one".

I leave the church at almost midnight but with a huge smile on my face. Maybe I will be able to help save him.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm surprised when I get home to see the lights on. I pull my silver spray from my purse as I slowly approach the door. Before I even make it up the steps the door flew open and once my eyes adjust to the bright light I realize it is Gabe.

"Where have you been", he demands. "Steve called and asked me to check up on you and when I arrive you're not here".

Crap, "While I was at the church I had a friend call and I thought since I'm trying to get back to normal I decided to meet up with him and we grabbed dinner. I just lost track of time while we were talking". Please let him believe it.

"Well, get in here I'll be staying here till they get back now since you had to disappear on me", he says grabbing my arm and pulling me into the house.

I allow myself to be pulled and go straight up to my room. Once I get changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top I crack the door open so I can listen for his snoring. Thankfully it doesn't take too long. I pull a pack of Tru Blood from my closet and put it into my old school bag along with my purse.

I put on some flip flops and quietly go down the stairs. With the spare room he took right beside the front door I go out through the back door. Once I get up to my car I put the key in and turn it till it's not quite on and put it in neutral before pushing it up the driveway. Once I have it out on the road I start it and rush back to the church.

I don't want anyone to see my car so I park around back so I couldn't be seen from the road and go in the back way. I get down to the basement to find the door on his storage area open.

"Godric", I call out.

I wait a few minutes before I go upstairs and try calling for him again. I can't help the nervous feeling that starts to fill me when suddenly he's standing in front of me. I jumped a little and dropped the Tru Blood but thankfully he caught it.

"You almost gave me a heart attack I thought you were Gabe", I breathed out.

"Why would you be afraid of Gabe", he asked and I could hear the anger entering his voice.

"I told my brother I was starting to feel sick because they kept asking me to go with them for the week. I guess he told Gabe to check on me and when I wasn't there they decided I was pretty much grounded with Gabe as my keeper. So I put on pajamas in case he decided to check on me and I snuck out when he fell asleep", I told him.

I watched as his body relaxed, "Why did you need to sneak back out especially in such few clothes"?

I blushed at the mention of not much clothes. I had never really paid attention to how short the shorts were until he mentioned it "I didn't want to wake Gabe up with any extra noise so it just made more sense to come in my pajamas. I wasn't sure when I would be able to come back so I wanted to bring those by for you", I say motioning to the Tru Bloods he had caught. "I also didn't want you to think that I just didn't want to come see you".

"Thank you for informing me and for the drinks", he replies.

I nod and turn to leave when it suddenly hits me, "How did you get out"?

"It wasn't that hard to do. I learned to pick locks a long time ago", he says.

"That's a good trick to have", I reply, "but why are you still here then? Why didn't you leave"?

"You still have a month to convince me to leave", I notice the corners of his lips lift slightly. "Since you do not know when you will be able to come back may I ask you one more question"?

"Sure", I say.

"What was with the noise you made when I told you my favorite blood type"?

I smile walking back toward the back door. Once I open the door I turn around to face Godric, "That's my blood type", before I can move I'm pushed against the wall of church with Godric's arms braced on either side of me boxing me in.

"You should avoid telling a vampire you happen to carry his favorite blood type", he said as he slowly moved in closer. I couldn't look away from his blue eyes as he got closer. Not even noticing I brought my hands up to his arms until they were toughing the cool skin.

My eyes suddenly closed and my breath caught as a picture of another vampire came to my mind. One I had never seen before and he was crying. My eyes snapped open as Godric moved out of my grip.

"That was new", I say.

"What happened? You just suddenly went really still and it was as if you weren't here".

"I don't know. When I touched you and closed my eyes I had a flash of someone I've never seen before and he was so sad".

I hadn't even realized I had been crying as well until Godric wiped a couple tears from my face, "What did he look like"?

"He was really tall, blond, and he was heartbreakingly sad and angry at the same time", I said.

"His name is Eric; I created him about a thousand years ago", he told me. "Do you know why he was sad"?

I shook my head, "I'm not sure but he was on a rooftop and I could see that the sun was beginning to rise".

"Was there anything else", he asked.

"It only lasted while we were touching", I held my hand out to him, "can I try again".

He looks at my hand before wrapping his own around it. I close my eyes and instantly the vampire is back only now he's talking to a blond girl. I turn to see what they are looking at and I gasp when I see Godric and myself arguing. I can't hear what's being said but as the sun comes up the vision me hugs Godric and we go up in flames together.

I pull my hand from his as the vision fades. I just stare at Godric as my mind processes the vision. When I'm fully back in control I turn towards the door without a word and begin to leave.

Suddenly he's in front of me, "What happened; what did you see"?

"I can't right now but I promise I will tell you. I just need to think about what it means. I'm sorry". I move around him quickly and he lets me leave.

When I get to the car I turn to find him watching me from the door. I get in quickly and go back to the house. I put the car back the same way I got it out and thankfully Gabe is still sleeping when I enter the house. I go to my room and crawl into my bed. I lay staring at the ceiling wondering how it got to the point that I would be willing to go with Godric and meet the sun.

I decide to just stay awake knowing being over tired I would be flushed and maybe even run a light fever allowing me to spend the day in bed. It worked in my favor and I ended up just staying around the house the whole week until the night before Steve and Sarah were due home. I told Gabe I was going for a drive and I would have my phone on me so he could check in whenever he wanted to. I put two bottles of Tru Blood in my bag before I left.

I drove around for a while before going to the church. Thankfully no other cars were in the parking lot and I pulled around back. I was barely in the door when Godric was suddenly beside me.

I jump slightly, "What if it wasn't me that came through that door"?

"I saw you through the window. If it had been anyone else I would have went back down to the basement".

I turn looking him over and I notice his skin has taken on that grey color again, "You haven't had any of those Tru Bloods I left for you have you"?

"I don't need it and I tend to be less hungry when I'm worried about something".

"What has you so worried"?

He gave me a pointed look, "Just because I needed time to process what I saw doesn't mean you shouldn't eat".

"Will you tell me what you saw now"?

"Will you drink a Tru Blood first"?

Suddenly he's gone and I move down to the basement. I find him sitting on the floor of his area with an open Tru Blood already half gone. I can already see his complexion returning to normal.

"Thank you", I tell him. I actually move into the area with him and sit leaning against the cage. I pulled my legs close to my chest thankful I had decided on jeans tonight. I lay my head down on my knees looking away from him. I finally decide to let go of what had been bothering me all week. "I don't want to die Godric".

"Everyone dies at some point", he says moving closer to me.

I finally look up at him my eyes meeting his, "Yeah but not everyone has to see it before it happens".

His body tensed his hand halfway to me, "You saw yourself die when you touched me"? I nod my head and he continues, "I must have had something to do with it. Did you see me there"?

I shake my head. I had already decided unless it got to the point on the roof that I couldn't get him to leave I would leave it be.

"I wonder what my child is up to then if he was there and I was not. You said he was sad"?

"Yes, he looked so lost standing there. He was talking to a blond girl at one moment but I don't know who she was but I could tell she wasn't a vampire".

"How did you die"?

"Fire, I don't know how or why I just know I saw myself surrounded by fire".

He set his hand on my arm and I tensed expecting a vision but nothing happened. My eyes followed his arm up to his face.

"Nothing"?

"No. I guess it only comes when I need to know something", I say shrugging.

I feel him let his hand drift down my arm and he interlaced our fingers, "It's been a long time since I've touched anyone let alone a human I forgot how warm your kind are".

I smile continuing to sit there letting him play with my hand for a while. After a few minutes I thought what it might be like for his hands to be on other parts of my body. Suddenly a picture flashed in my head of Godric lying beside me in a large bed and shirtless as I let my hands drift over his tattoos as he leans towards me.

Godric had pulled his hand from my own, "Was that another vision"?

"I just got lost in thought", I tell him.

Suddenly my phone starts ringing loudly in the silent basement. I pull it out quickly, "Hello".

I had to pull the phone from my ear as Gabe started yelling in the other end about how it's late and I needed to get back to the house.

"Ok, I'll be there soon", I hang up quickly and notice it's going on 10. "Why does time seem to go by so fast when I'm down here with you"?

"I'm not sure. It's the same for me though. As soon as you leave the night just drags on", He stands and holds out his hands to help me up. He pulled a little too hard and I end up pressed against him for a moment. "I apologize young one. I sometimes forget my strength around humans".

"It's fine really. Will you drink another Tru Blood tonight"?

"I am fine I don't need it", he says as he walks me behind me up the stairs.

I turn to face him when we reach the top of the stairs, "You didn't have any while I was gone and I would feel better if you had another one tonight". He nodded his head, "Thank you and goodnight Godric".

He smiled, "Goodnight young one".

I go out the backdoor and get to my car with no problem. I get home to Gabe glaring at me from the door.

"Let's go inside and get to bed. Your brother called and they'll be returning early in the morning and they are bringing some people with them for extra training so they'll expect you up and ready to greet everyone".

I roll my eyes as I walk up the stairs to my room. I change quickly into shorts and a tank top and had just climbed into bed when there's tapping at my window. I ignore my robe as I move over to the window opening the curtains. I'm surprised to see Godric on the other side.

I push the window open quickly, "What are you doing here and how are you doing that", I ask referring to the fact he's basically floating outside my window.

He hands me my phone which I apparently forgot at the church, "I didn't think it would be good if they found that in my cage. Being able to fly like this is something only very strong and old vampires are able to do".

I smile, "Would you like to come in"?

"You would invite me in", he asks with a confused look on his face.

I shrug my shoulders, "You could maybe come here on nights when I can't risk going to the church. It would give you a chance to get out of the church".

He nods, "I'll consider it but I'll go now so you can get some sleep". He leans in slightly and lets his knuckles brush my cheek, "Sleep well young one", then he's gone.

I climb back into bed still able to feel the coolness from his skin on my cheek. I can't help falling asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke the next morning it was to Gabe pounding on my door to get up and get ready. I get up and jump in the shower going through my normal routine. Once my hair is straight I head into my bedroom and straight to my closet. I'm slightly upset that I have to go back to wearing dresses. I really wouldn't mind the dresses if Sarah would have let me pick my own. I grab a light blue dress and my white flats and cardigan.

Once I'm ready I head down to the kitchen to grab some cereal then join Gabe at the table.

"What time are they due back", I ask him.

He looked at the clock, "They should be here in about hour".

I quickly eat and clean up any dishes in the kitchen. Once I finished I went to sit in the front room to wait. I know they're always early and not long after sitting I hear a car in the driveway. I meet Gabe at the door and we go out to meet them.

Sarah is the first one out of the car, "Are you feeling better"?

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better".

"I was so worried when Gabe called and you weren't here. Why would you disappear like that"?

"I just went out to dinner with a friend", I tell her resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

She got very excited then. "You went on a date", she almost squealed.

"No, it was just a girl I went to school with", I tell her.

"Oh, well hopefully soon", she said. I narrowed my eyes as she moved over to where two guys were waiting with Steve. "These two will be staying here with us. God has chosen them to be Soldiers of the Sun".

The first one was handsome to most girl standards with blond hair and blue eyes. He stepped forward holding out his hand, "Jason Stackhouse".

"Jasmine Newlin", I introduced myself and shook his hand.

The other was quite tall with really dark hair and dark brown eyes. He followed Jason's move by holding out his hand, "Luke McDonald".

When I placed my hand in his to shake; he instead brought my hand up brushing a light kiss across my knuckles. When he let my hand go I brought both my hands behind my back discreetly wiping my hand on the back of dress.

"Jasmine why don't you show Luke to his room since he'll be in the spare room beside your own", Sarah said with a huge smile on her face.

I fake a smile, "Of course Sarah". I turn to Luke and motion for him to follow me.

He follows me quietly up the stairs with his suitcase. I go to the door past mine and step into the room. "This one will be yours and the bathroom is on the other side". I turn to leave but pause when he starts talking.

"Thank you this is a wonderful room and a great house", he says.

"Do you know why they have the two of you staying here with us? I mean usually the Soldiers of the Sun stay out in the bunker".

"They said it was because Jason and I did the best at camp and we deserved a reward", he tells me.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack", I tell him before heading downstairs to find Sarah in the kitchen. "Why are they staying in the house"?

"They earned it after working so hard at camp", she says while putting something in the oven. "I was hoping you might be up to showing Luke around Dallas after lunch since he's never been here before. I thought you two might get along well".

I just nod and head out back I knew it wasn't really a question. I don't understand why they can't let me find someone for myself. I know they want him to have their beliefs but it should be my choice. I laugh just imagining their faces if I told them I was attracted to a 2000 year old vampire.

I enjoy sitting in the cool shade until Sarah calls for lunch. When I get to the dining area I find that Luke is in the chair beside my own. Before I make it to the table Luke stood up and pulled my chair out for me. If Sarah wouldn't have been staring I would have rolled my eyes as I sat down. "Thank you", I tell him.

"You're welcome", he replied.

Conversation during lunch is basically about the church and what Luke and Jason could expect during their work with the Soldiers of the Sun.

"So Jasmine I thought you had something to ask Luke", Sarah suddenly said.

I grit my teeth for just a second before turning to him, "I was gonna get out and go into town and I was wondering if you would join me"?

"Of course, I would love to", he said smiling.

I turn back to the table to find Steve and Sarah smiling. Lunch is over far too quickly and Sarah actually cleans up basically pushing me and Luke out the door.

It's a pretty quiet ride into town and I decide to play nice incase Sarah asks.

"Sarah mentioned you've never been to Dallas before; is there anything you would like to see specifically", I ask him.

"No, wherever you were planning to go is fine", he says.

Well, great now I have to figure out somewhere to go. We drive around for a while until we're passing the museum and I pull in to the parking lot. "Is this fine I love just walking through and seeing all the history"?

He made a slight face telling me he really didn't like the idea but he agreed to it anyway.

We walked quietly through the building observing the exhibits. I decided to end the silence, "So I didn't go to the camp what was it like"?

That definitely ended the silence though now I was wondering how to get him to shut up. Looking at the time and then to the windows I was surprised it was already getting late.

"We should probably get back soon we're usually eating dinner now", I tell him as I head back towards the entrance.

"Maybe we could go out to eat then", he suggests. "I saw a diner on our way here that we could stop by".

"Alright I'll text Sarah and tell her not to expect us", I say pulling out my phone.

It didn't take long to get to the diner. Once we were inside and had placed our orders I was really wishing I had suggested we just went home. He spent almost two hours talking about himself. I was so happy to pull into the driveway at home. When we got inside I went up to my room but before I could enter he stopped me.

"Thanks for today I had a great time", he told me.

"No problem", I tell him and notice he's leaning toward me. "What are you doing"?!

"Most people kiss after a good date".

"Well this wasn't really a date and I don't kiss on the first date anyway", I open my door and go in before he says anything else.

I just lean against door until I hear his door open and close before I exhale sharply. "I really hate Sarah and Steve sometimes", I say out loud while I grab some clothes to change when there's a knock at my door.

Sarah comes in before I can even say anything.

"How did it go? You must have had fun if you stayed out for dinner", she pulls me so we're sitting on the bed.

"We just went to the museum and then when I noticed it was time to eat he suggested grabbing something to out".

"But you like him right", she continues before I can say anything, "I knew you would I can't wait to tell Steve I was right".

She's out of my room before I can even speak and I just let myself lay back on the bed. Great now she's gonna be even worse. I get up needing to get out I rush to my closet and grab a drink for Godric before going to listen at my door.

I jump when there's tapping at my window. I rush over with a smile on my face knowing it can only be Godric. I quickly open the window and move back so he can come in.

"I was just about to come see you", I tell him while he looks around my room.

"I know I saw you grab the Tru Blood", he tells me but it just sounds off.

"Are you alright", I ask moving to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine", he says still avoiding looking at me.

I can tell he's lying even without my feelings screaming at me. Suddenly my eyes widen, "How long were you outside my window"?

"It doesn't matter I shouldn't have come", with that he moves to the window.

I jump up, "Don't leave", he stops in front of the window, "please".

I watch as his shoulders slump slightly and he moves back into the room. I sit in the middle of the floor and open the Tru Blood and set it across from me. "Questions"?

His lips twitch as he sits in front of me. The questions are generic about things in my room especially my pictures to start. I was surprised at the turn his questions took.

"You were on a date tonight", he asks.

"No it definitely was not a date".

"I saw you get back with that boy" he said a little angry, "and then I heard Sarah get so excited because you liked him", he looked away.

"They brought two people to stay in the house for "extra training" and then Sarah told me I should take Luke with me to town. I didn't really have an option if I hadn't of invited him she would have invited him for me", I told him honestly.

"But you like him", he stated softly before downing the rest of the Tru Blood and leaving before I can say anything.

I rush to the window but he's already gone. That didn't go at all how I had expected. Looking at the clock I change and climb into bed leaving my window open and staring at the sky through it.

"Goodnight Godric", I whisper before falling asleep.

When I wake up the next morning I just lay in bed thinking over the conversation with Godric last night. He seemed more off than usual. He was angry when he brought up Luke last night but I just don't get why. I get up finally and get into the shower still thinking over everything last night when it hits me.

"Was he jealous", I ask myself. It would explain why he would have been angry over Luke. When I climb out of the shower I look over myself in the mirror. How could someone who was so extraordinary be jealous over me? I get dressed with a firm mindset to find out if I was right. Looking at my calendar I realize there is only two weeks till the lock-in and Godric was probably more determined to stay then before if I was right.


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: Sookie is coming in to the story so anything in italics is Jasmine's thoughts directed at her.**

I can't believe it's been over a week since I last saw Godric. He hasn't come back and Sarah and Steve had been spending more time with me and forcing me to get involved especially if Luke would be there. Thankfully tonight they were doing night training with the Soldiers of the Sun and I was already on my way to the church with the last four bottles of Tru Blood.

When I arrive at the church there were no cars in the parking lot and I pull around back. I quickly let myself in and go straight to the basement. The door is closed when I get to it and he's sitting in the corner like he was the first time I saw him.

"Godric I brought you some Tru Blood. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here all week it was really busy", I say.

He just sits there and doesn't even move. I sit down carefully since I'm in a dress tonight and open one of the Tru Bloods and place it through the bars. Other than a slight tensing he doesn't react.

"Aren't you hungry Godric", I ask.

Finally he quietly responds, "I'm fine".

"You've been down here for almost a week without eating you have to be hungry", I try coaxing him out of the corner. He just continues to sit there.

"Are you angry with me", I ask softly. When he doesn't respond I continue, "I don't like him".

I notice he tenses again but still doesn't say anything. I sigh and move back leaning against the wall and stretching out my legs getting comfortable. I pull out my phone and start playing a game.

"Why are you not leaving", he asks.

"You haven't eaten yet", I reply.

Suddenly he's standing at the cage, "You can't guilt me into eating every time you want".

I look up at him through my eye lashes, "Why are you angry with me"?

"I'm not. I'm angry with myself for wanting something I can't have", he says.

I stand up moving over to the cage so I can look into his eyes, "Why can't you have it"?

"It doesn't want me".

I reach my arm through the bars and he allows me to grip his hand, "What if it does; what if I want you"?

His eyes finally meet mine but before he can say anything a door opens upstairs. We stand in silence waiting to see where they were going. Finally we hear them leave.

"That was the front door right", I ask him.

"Yes".

"Thank goodness I was parked out back", I breath out.

I'm brought back to the conversation when he runs his fingers over my cheek, "Do you want to be with me" he asks.

"If you'll have me".

He pulls away from me, "I'm not good for you".

I'm stunned for just a moment before I regain myself, "I believe that decision is mine to make".

"You wouldn't have liked who I used to be; who I'm capable of being".

"I may not have but we'll never know. I do know that I like who you are now and I want a chance to get to know you better. Unless you don't want to be with me", I say dropping my eyes from his.

His touch is gentle as he pulls my face up so I look at him, "I would enjoy nothing more".

I close my eyes for a moment and an alarm on my phone goes off. I turn it off quickly upset I already had to leave.

"I have to go so I can be back before anyone else at the house", I tell him. "If you can will you come by later".

He nods, "I will try". He pulls one of my hands up and gently presses his lips against it.

I smile at him and turn to leave not letting go until I had to.

"Just in case you can't make it: Goodnight Godric", I tell him.

I hear him give a soft laugh for the first time, "Goodnight young one".

I have just enough time to change when I hear everyone come in. I turn off my light and climb into bed just in time for Sarah to knock and look in when I don't answer. Once the door closes I quietly get out of bed and open my window. I lay down to wait watching through the window for him.

After just a few minutes I hear my door open again only this time I know someone comes in. I pretend to be asleep and try to keep my breathing even. I nearly jump out of my skin when someone touches my arm. I was just going to ignore it until it started to move down my side. I pull out all the stops to make it seem like I'm just waking up. The hand finally moves off of me when I turn.

"Luke, what are you doing in my room"?

"I just came in to make sure you were okay", he says though he drags out the "to" like he wasn't entirely sure what he was gonna say.

"You need to go it's not appropriate for you to be in my room", I say.

"I think it's appropriate for a guy to tell his girlfriend goodnight", he says smiling.

I heard a soft growl and my eyes widen slightly, "I'm not your girlfriend Luke. I like you as a friend but nothing more than that. You're not my type".

"Do you even know your type cause Sarah told me you've never really dated anyone. So how can you know I'm not your type", he asks.

"I'm sorry I'm just not attracted to you that way".

"Maybe you're just stuck up", with that he left my room.

I turned to the window and Godric was already beside my bed. His hand tracing the path that Luke had touched earlier.

When his hand finished I grab it and pull him to lie beside me on the bed.

"Did I hear you growl earlier", I ask.

He looked away, "Yes, sometimes it's difficult keeping control of myself".

I smile and shrug, "It was nice knowing you were there if I needed you".

"Does it not bother you that I thought about coming in and ripping his arm off for touching you before you woke up"?

"Most people would think that. It's just that most of them couldn't actually accomplish it. I wasn't actually asleep I just wanted everyone in the house to think I was so I pretended to be asleep".

He nods, "Only a couple hundred years ago I would have had no problem ripping him to pieces and it wouldn't have bothered me at all".

"Do you remember why you changed or what changed it", I ask. I notice the dark look that falls over his face, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to talk about it".

"I'm just not ready to talk about it. Maybe one day I'll tell you", he says.

"Does "maybe one day" mean you're planning to leave the church", I ask hopeful.

"Yes but I have to wait till tomorrow night maybe the night after", he tells me. "I heard that Eric is in town and planning to send two humans to the church to look for me tomorrow".

"Why would he do that"?

"He knows I wouldn't want them to just storm the church he'd want proof that I was there first".

"That's good though isn't it"?

"Except it's putting both humans in danger and one is a traitor to my nest".

"Why is he a traitor"?

"He's the human to one of my nest mate's and he gave them the location to my home and has been feeding them information".

"What does it mean that he's your nest mate's human", I ask.

"He's a companion to one of the vampires I live with", he explains.

"Oh, okay", I get out through a yawn.

He smiles at me, "I should go and let you get some sleep".

I tighten my hand around his, "Will you stay for a little while longer till I fall asleep"?

He nods and settles back down on the bed.

When I wake up the next morning I wasn't sure if last night was a dream but by the way the bed is rustled I know it wasn't. I get out bed in a better mood than I have had in months. I get ready for the day quickly and I'm almost skipping down the stairs for breakfast.

Sarah is in the kitchen finishing up breakfast so I help her out by setting the table and grabbing some drinks.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning", she comments as I help her carry some platters of food to the table.

"Who's in a good mood", Steve asks.

"Jasmine", she answers. "So why are you in a good mood this morning"?

"I just felt good when I woke up so I figured I would go with it", I tell them.

"Well, that's great maybe you'll be in a good mood and you'll agree to join us at the lock-in tomorrow night", Steve says.

I smile his direction, "I'll think about it today but it doesn't sound so bad".

I ignore Luke when he comes down and I clean up afterwards before heading out to my bench. Soon Sarah joined me with some sweet tea.

"Is this good mood due to a certain boy in the house", she asks me.

"No, Luke is just a friend".

"You don't like him more than that", she asks.

"He's just not my type. He's nice and all but there's just nothing there", I try to explain.

"What is your type then"?

I blush lightly, "I don't know".

She laughs, "You already have someone in mind don't you? Do we know him"?

I try not to laugh, "I know Steve has but I'm not sure if you do".

"I can keep a secret you should tell me who it is".

"I think I'll keep it to myself for a little while longer I don't want to jinx it".

"All right keep your secrets. Steve and I are going to go to the church to meet some possible new members", she tells me.

"I'm gonna spend more time here and I'll come by the church a little later", I tell her.

She nods and leaves me outside. I go back in the house and do some general cleaning while I wait for the time to pass. I head out to the church earlier than I usually did. I don't see anyone on my way in but there were some cars in the parking lot. I head to Steve's office first and knock.

"Come in", I hear through the door. When I walk in I find Steve, Sarah, and Gabe.

"I was hoping the new members would still be here and I could introduce myself", I tell them.

"They're already gone", Sarah tells me but I get the feeling she's lying.

"Oh, well I'm sure I'll see them tomorrow if they were invited to the lock-in".

"You're coming", Steve asks.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel better so I thought a night away from the house would be good".

"That's great to hear', Sarah says.

"I'm gonna go to the chapel and pray", I tell them before heading out of the office.

I sit down in the chapel and wait for Steve and Sarah to leave. It's not long before they tell me they're leaving. I head down to the basement and hear two people talking. Looking around the corner I see the blond girl from my vision and a guy talking.

I step around the corner and immediately the girl calls out yelling questions at me.

"Would you be quiet", I tell her wondering how I'm supposed to go down to see Godric.

"You know where G…"

"Shut Up! How do you know that", I ask.

"I'm a telepath", she tells me.

"Well then listen to my thoughts", I tell her.

I think about how Godric told me about the man being a traitor and that he plans to leave the church with her.

"Does he really"?

"Yes, if you can just relax", I tell her before moving off to see Godric.

He was already at the bars when I got there, "So, I guess you're not leaving until tomorrow since you're still in there".

"If Eric sent them and they don't come back he'll come for them. There are guards all over place outside so it's going to be difficult getting out with one human let alone three".

"There are only two people down there. What do you mean by three"?

"Do you want to stay here? I thought it would be difficult to see each other".

"Of course I don't want to stay I just wasn't expecting you to want to take me with you".

"I find that I like having you around", he says smiling. Suddenly he turns to the stairs, "Someone's coming".

I turn my head just in time to see Gabe come out at the bottom.

"What are you doing down here with that vampire", he asks storming down towards me.

I've never been good with making up good stories on the spot and said nothing.

"Is this the first time you've been down here"?

"Yes, I never come down here", I respond.

"Well, we'll just see. Steve had a camera put in down here. For now", he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall stopping in front of the cage the other two were in, "you can spend some time with them".

He pushed me in and the girl caught me before I fell. He closed the door and locked it then went back up the stairs.

"Are you alright", she asked.

"Not if there's really a camera down here", I respond.

"I'm Sookie", she says.

"Jasmine".

"Do you mind if I see why"?

I nod and she takes both my hands in her own. When she does I slip into the same vision as last time.

"Don't say anything", I tell her when she lets me go._ Don't say anything. Godric knows but I didn't tell him he was the reason I died. I'm hoping to change it before it happens._

"What are you"?

"I don't know I only had the first one a few weeks ago. Before that I just had feelings like something bad was going to happen", I explain. "The one good thing is that we know we get out of this place".

We hear the door open at the top of the stairs. I wait holding my breath until Steve and Gabe both come around the edge of the stairs. He looks angry.

"I can't believe that my own sister would do something like this. Going behind my back and bringing anything for that vampire. Why would you do that he's just an animal"?

"When did you become such a hate filled person"?

"When they killed our parents and sister! He's just a murderer like the rest of them", he said, "Maybe leaving you down here for the night will do you some good". With that both of them left.

"He's an idiot", Sookie says.

"I would have to agree with you", I say.

"Do you know when exactly"?

_Sometime tomorrow; he's expecting Eric to come. He's good but with the guards outside he doesn't think he can get all of us out of here so he wants to wait for some help._

She nods and everything falls silent. Even though my vision shows us out of the church I'm worried about why Godric would still be willing to meet the sun. I curl up on the floor to get some sleep.

"You're gonna sleep on the floor", she asks.

"I don't want to be tired for tomorrow", I tell her.

"You're right I guess I'll try as well", she says lying on the floor near me.

"Goodnight Godric", I call out to him. Sookie looks at me strangely. Though I can imagine she probably called for Godric for a while before I came down the stairs.

"Goodnight young one", his soft voice replies.

I almost laugh at Sookie's surprised face. I close my eyes and hope that tomorrow goes smoothly.


	6. Chapter 6

We don't get much sleep but it was better than nothing. Too early the next morning Steve and Gabe return.

"Morning, how did y'all sleep", Steve asks as he pushes some water bottles into the storage area.

"Oh it was just what I needed. It was great being away from the hate in that house", I say sarcastically.

He glares at me while Sookie tells him how there's gonna be someone coming to rescue us.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Figured you would have some vampire coming to your rescue. We were actually hoping for it weren't we Gabe", he says.

"Yes, sir. Bring it on", Gabe replied.

Steve continued, "We've been ready for an attack for a long time".

"You're gonna get yourself killed", Sookie tells them.

Steve sighs, "They've got you all twisted up, don't they? With their glamouring and empty promises and evil blood".

"You're the ones who are twisted. You call yourself Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you", Sookie says to them angrily.

"There's no point in arguing with idiots", I tell her.

"I spent all morning praying that you would better this morning. Yet it doesn't seem that it's done you any good. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow morning when we get rid of that monster you like down there", Steve directs my way.

I just snort and turn away to ignore him.

I can hear him pull out a chair to sit down, "Now, things got a little out of hand last night and I apologize for that. All I need is to ask you some questions then I'll be more than happy to send you one your way".

"What do you want to know", Hugo asks finally speaking up.

"Shut up", Sookie tries.

"We need to get out of here. Just tell them what they need to know", he tells her. Then he addresses Steve, "Her name is Sookie Stackhouse and I'm Hugo Ayers. We were sent by the vampires of Area 9 to find their sheriff".

"Sookie Stackhouse. From Bon Temps", Steve asks.

"How do you know where I'm from", Sookie asks confused.

"You're Jason Stackhouse's sister. Am I right"?

"You know Jason? He's got nothing to do with this", she tries telling them.

"Come on, Gabe", Steve says and they leave.

"Well that's just great", I state.

"Why is my brother here", she asks turning to me.

"Apparently he joined the church. He went to a leadership camp a few weeks ago and then came home with Steve and Sarah. He's been staying there for at least two weeks now. Him and Steve have been pretty close as well", I tell her.

"Great work Hugo", Sookie says.

"Hey, we waited all night for your boyfriend to show up. You can play damsel in distress all you want, but I'm getting us out of here", he replies.

"No, all you did was make it worse. They'll never see you as anything other than a fangbanger so you might as well get used to it down here", I tell him.

"I'm going to get help I met another telepath maybe if he can hear me he can get a message to Bill for me", she says sitting down.

"What do you know about me", he asks turning to me.

"I know you're a vampire's human and that you're a traitor", I tell him.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he says but I can tell he's lying even if I hadn't already known.

"I've spent the good part of a month with Godric; did you think he wouldn't or couldn't hear you when you were telling all those secrets to Steve", I ask him seriously. He looks ashamed of himself so I continue, "Why would you tell them any of it"?

"I love Isabel. She's the most amazing woman I've ever known but I know I'm going to get old and leave her. I asked her to turn me so I could stay with her but she said no", he tells me.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard", Sookie tells him.

"I wanted to be equals with her but she doesn't want that. She's just been using me. They don't care about anyone but their own kind. So I came to the church because they would respect me for caring about our kind", he tells her.

"So if the Newlins care so much about you, how come you're still in here", she asks.

"I had to keep my cover didn't I"?

"You're almost as much of an idiot as Steve is", I tell him.

He gets up and calls for Gabe telling that we knew everything and they could let him out now. Of course no one came in. When he looks back at us I can see the panic on his face and give him an "I told you so" look.

The day went by slowly as we waited for the sun to set. I spent a lot of the time watching Sookie pace worried about her brother and listening to Hugo call for Gabe to let him out. Then something stood out to me about the vision but I couldn't quite remember what the sign said.

"Sookie can you help me for a second", I ask her.

"Sure what do you need"?

"Your hands actually", I tell her.

She looks confused for a moment and I hold out my own hands to her. _I think there was something on the ground of the roof. If I can see it maybe it will help me figure out where it will happen._

She nods and places her hands in my own. The vision doesn't come immediately I have to tug at my memory. When it finally appears I move over to the edge of the roof and climb up so I'm elevated a bit off the roof. When I look down I can see two words "Hotel Carmilla". If I remember correctly that's one of the vampire hotels that my brother has been complaining about.

Sookie pulls her hands away, "That's the hotel I've been staying at with Bill and Eric. I know Godric has a house so why would..".

_Hush what if he's not asleep._

She nods, "Sorry".

The rest of the day is spent in silence each of us thinking about what is going to come in the next few hours.

We're all startled when Gabe comes storming through the door disheveled. He comes to our cage and opens it.

"Thank goodness they know everything. What happened to your face", Hugo asks. "I hope the reverend knows I'm gonna need protection now".

Gabe punches him in the face, "You want protection you fangbanging sack of shit"? He kicks Hugo as well when he beings to stand.

He continues to punch him until Sookie decides to jump on his back, "Stop it"!

He gets her off pretty quickly holding against one of the shelves in the room, "You and your moron brother think you can make an asshole out of me"?

He has his hands around her neck and tells him, "Get your filthy hands off of me"!

"What's wrong? Your own kind not good enough for you? How about I show you what you've been missing" he asks before throwing her to the ground.

I had been standing out of the way so far but with what he had planned I just couldn't. I look around and grab the closest thing to me which turned out to be a book. I move forward and hit him as hard as I can on his head, "Leave her alone".

He recovers quickly and stands before hitting me and I hit the corner of the only table in the area dropping to the ground.

"Maybe after I show her I'll give you a taste of what you'll be giving up for that vampi..", he chokes off and when I open my eyes everything is spinning but I can tell someone grabbed him and I can only assume it was Godric.

"Godric", I hear Sookie ask.

I hear Gabe as well, "Godric, it's me".

I then hear something snap and what sounds like a person hitting the ground.

"You should not have come", he tells her. "Can you open your eyes young one", he asks as I feel his cool hands on my face.

I try and thankfully everything has stopped spinning. He helps me to sit up but I stop it there as I get dizzy again, "Just give me a minute".

Suddenly there is screaming upstairs and we can hear running, "Bill", Sookie says.

Godric stands and his eyes close, "No. I'm here, my child. Down here".

There's a whoosh like sound and suddenly the blond vampire; Eric my memory reminds me, from my vision is standing in front of Godric.

"Godric", he says as he goes down on one knee before him.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me", Godric scolds the other vampire lightly.

"I had no other choice. These savages, they.. they seek to destroy you", he explains himself.

"I'm aware of what they have planned. This one betrayed us", he says motioning to Hugo who is unconscious not far from me.

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us", Sookie tells him.

"How long has it been since you fed", Eric asks.

"I require very little blood anymore and even if I didn't I had a friend here who brought me Tru Blood", Godric informs him his eyes drifting to me for a moment.

Eric's eyes move over to me as well. His look was calculating and confused.

An alarm begins to blare along with flashing lights. I wince slightly the combination of the two causing the headache that had begun to settle to come back full force.

"Save the humans", he instructs Eric.

Eric's eyes move back to me, "Why does she need saving", he asks Godric.

Godric's eyes harden as he bites out, "She is mine and you will get her out along with the other".

"I am not leaving your side until you..", Eric begins.

"I can take care of myself", Godric tells him forcefully.

Sookie moves to my side to help me stand. It takes a few seconds to get my bearings.

"Come on, we have to go, everything will work out", she directs at Eric.

"Spill no blood on your way out", Godric orders.

Sookie keeps ahold of my arm as we go past the two. I make her pause, "You'll meet us outside"?

He looks at me his eyes meeting mine before he nods his head slightly.

We go up the stairs and have to wait as we watch people leaving the church and we can hear Steve over the intercom giving directions.

"I could have us out in seconds if there were only two of us", he says turning and looking at me for a moment.

"There are children out there and I'll have you know she's important to you even if you don't know it yet", Sookie says.

I turn to her my eyes wide and she shrugs as Eric says, "Somehow I doubt it".

"Well, Godric said to get us both out so you need to think of something else. Why didn't you bring Bill it would have been useful", she asks.

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you".

"Why haven't you", she asks.

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you both out, that's all", he turns back to us.

"He's your maker isn't he"?

"Don't use words you don't understand", he tells her.

"You have a lot of love for him", she continues.

"Don't use words I don't understand", he says. I can tell that isn't true.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to figure out something quickly", I say motioning to where they're closing the door.

"Wait here", is all he says while he heads out to the others.

We watch quietly as he speaks with the men at the door when we can tell it's not gonna work.

"Stake", Sookie yells as one of the men attack Eric. He makes quick work of them.

He goes to open the door except there are more people coming.

"Those arrows are wood", one of the guys tells us. "You'll never make it alive".

"Eric through the sanctuary", Sookie tells him.

We head in and she directs him to an Exit at the back.

"There are several exits, actually", Steve's voice startles us. "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell".

People come pouring in from all sides of us surrounding us.

"Let us leave. Save yourselves no one has to die", Sookie pleads the people.

"The war has already begun. The vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. You're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon", he tells us.

"The vampire you had has already escaped. He's a sheriff he's bound to send for help", Sookie tells him.

"I'm not worried about Godric. Any vampire will do and it just so happens that we have one right here".

Eric looks at Sookie before stepping forward.

"Eric you don't have to do this", she begs him.

"I'll give myself for Godric's and the two human's freedom", he tells Steve.

Steve nods and they grab Sookie and me while Steve has Eric lay on the podium and they place silver on him to keep him there.

"Brothers and sisters there will be a holy bonfire at dawn", Steve tells the people gathered.

Once he is down on the podium and covered in silver Eric speaks out through the pain, "I offered myself for the girl's and Godric's freedom".

"That's noble, but they are just as culpable as you are. They are traitors to their race. The human race", he states.

"How can we even be related", I ask getting Steve's attention. "We are nothing alike you are the most hateful despicable person I have ever known".

He laughs, "I think this one", he motions to Sookie, "might be good to tie to you and you could meet the sun together. I bet she would burn nicely beside you. As for you, little sister, you're going to come home and we're gonna fix you".

"How do you plan to do that? I will never agree with anything you have to say", I tell him.

I'm jerked back against whoever is holding me, "Maybe I can help bring her back to the light," Luke says. I hadn't even realized he had been the one to grab me.

Everyone turns as there is yelling outside again and another vampire I don't know comes into the room.

"Bill", Sookie calls out.

He moves to come up but suddenly Steve has a gun out and pointed at Sookie, "One more move vampire and the girl dies".

"You kill her and everyone in this room will die. Let her go now", he replies.

"Honestly, what do they see in you? Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend", he directs.

"Don't, he's done nothing to you", Sookie tries to fight even as Bill tells her he'll be fine.

"Newlin!" Jason yells out from the edge of the sanctuary and shoots a rifle. As it turns out it's a paintball gun but it hits Steve's hand with the gun causing him to drop it. "Let her go fuckwad", he yells again before aiming and shooting hitting Steve right between the eyes. Causing him to drop.

Bill moves quickly and shoves the two men holding Sookie away. "Make him let her go", she refers to me. He does as she asks then she goes straight to Steve grabbing his throat and pinning him to the stairs.

"Eric, no don't kill him", Sookie calls out.

"Kill him. Kill the motherfucker", Jason calls out.

"Go ahead martyr us before God", Steve tells him.

"Godric said no bloodshed Eric", I bring up.

The next thing I know is more vampires entering the chapel.

The one in the center with a cowboy hat speaks, "Steve Newlin. You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your family".

My eyes widen as Steve yells out Murderer.

"Destroy them. All of them", he tells the other vampires.

Suddenly it's chaos as the vampires run in grabbing any human. I scream when someone grabs me but thankfully when I look it's Eric.

"Enough", sounds through the chapel the authority resonating through the room. "You came for me I assume. Underling", he says when there's no answer.

"Yes sheriff", the same vampire from before answers.

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist", he states. "Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed where none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same"?

"I will not negotiate with subhumans", he moves to his knees in front of Eric and me while moving his tie and collar out of the way, "Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me".

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have met him but I missed it", he says a little playfully. With that he is suddenly down by Steve and grabs the back of his collar hauling him to his feet before everyone. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness"?

No one says anything.

"That's what I thought. Stand down everyone", he says and the vampires release all the humans. "People, go home. It's over now".

We watch as the humans leave the church before Godric releases Steve " I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours". Then moves over to me, "Are you alright young one", he asks.

"I'm fine", I tell him. He nods and takes my hand before addressing everyone else, "Come".

We begin to walk when the cowboy vampire stops Godric and me, "Sheriff after all these humans have done to you".

"I said, come", and moves around him.

"Jasmine", Godric tenses as Steve calls out to me. "If you leave this church you will never be allowed to come home and I will disown you".

I pause and Godric looks over at me. I give his hand a slight squeeze and turn towards Steve, "If that means I won't have to consider you my brother go right ahead", I turn and continue walking out with Godric.


	7. Chapter 7

When we get outside a tall Hispanic woman comes toward us, "Sheriff, I'm so happy you're safe".

"Did anyone bring a car", he asks her.

She nods and we follow her to a black SUV and we climb in. Somehow I end up between Eric and Godric. I let myself relax for the first time in days and I close my eyes leaning my head back. It's a quiet ride to Godric's home but I doubt it's going to last long I can feel the tension from Eric.

"It's beautiful", I tell him as soon as we're out of the vehicle.

He smiles and I follow him inside. It's very modern inside and I love the fireplace separating two rooms.

"Isabel will show Jasmine to my room so she can shower and allow her to borrow some clothes", he asks her.

"Of course Sheriff", she says.

As I follow her out of the room I can hear Eric say, "Your room"?

I follow her up some stairs and she shows me to the last room on the floor. She opens the door and shows me where the bathroom is.

"So how is it that you met Godric", she asks as she sets a towel down on the counter for me.

"Well, unfortunately Steve Newlin is my brother and I heard him and Sarah talking about there being a vampire at the church. I've never been like the rest of family. I don't think it is right to hate people just because of what they are. So that night I went to the church basement and we talked a little bit and after that I would bring him Tru Blood whenever I had the chance and it just went from there".

"He looks better than he has months I just hope it stays that way", she says then shows me how to work the shower before leaving to find me something to wear.

I shower quickly and wrap myself in a towel before going through to the bedroom. I find Isabel waiting for me.

"I wasn't sure what would fit since you're shorter than me so I brought a few things", she says showing what she had brought.

I end up in a black satin dress that was tight at the top and showed of my cleavage very well. It flowed out at the bottom and fell to just a little above my knees. I was currently sitting on the floor with Isabel behind me straightening my hair.

I can hear music softly playing, "What's going on downstairs", I ask her.

"We're having some other's over to celebrate Godric being back. Though he hates these things", she laughs as she tells me, "he always just sits there and almost ignores the people coming up to him. I know he listens but it just never looks like he is. He does it because he's sheriff though and it's part of the job".

She finishes my hair and I follow her back down the way we came. Once we get to main room Sookie stops us.

"You look amazing in that", she tells me.

"Thank you Isabel borrowed it to me".

She pulls the man beside her closer and I recognize him as the one who came to the church for her, "I want you to meet my boyfriend Bill".

"It's nice to meet you", I say.

"You as well Ms. Newlin", he says back.

"It's Jasmine", I tell him. "I would prefer to forget that is my last name".

He nods his head and they move off together.

I had forgotten Isabel was behind me until she said, "Godric asked for you to meet with him when we came down".

I nod and follow her to the room on the other side of the fireplace. I'm surprised at how different he looks in a gray v-neck sweater and gray cargo pants. I blush lightly when I notice his eyes looking me over. He smiles softly and indicates the chair beside him.

"You look lovely", he says as I sit beside him. "Will you sit with me for a while it's rather tedious but I would enjoy your company".

I sit there for some time not really listening to anyone just enjoying Godric's hand in my own. I tense slightly when the cowboy vampire from earlier comes up. I learned his name was Stan. Godric's gaze shifts to me when he leaves.

"Are you alright"?

"Yes, I'm fine".

Jason Stackhouse comes up next apologizing for what the Fellowship had done.

"You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have many friends in this area whenever you visit", Godric informs him.

"Thanks, man, but I don't know if I'll be wanting to come back anytime soon", then he heads off.

Thankfully not long after that the line is gone and it's just the two of us plus the security.

"It's odd seeing you in different clothes", I tell him smiling.

"Is that a bad thing do you prefer what I wore in the church"?

"No, I like it it's just different", I tell him.

Isabel comes in a few minutes later with Hugo. She brings him before Godric and I see everyone gathering around.

"Here this is the one who betrayed us", she says as she makes him kneel.

"Hugo", Godric says. "He is your human is he not"?

"Yes, he is", she looks away ashamed.

"Do you love him"?

"I.. I thought I did", she looks down close to crying.

"It appears you love him still".

"I do. I'm sorry but you are my Sheriff. Do with him as you please".

Godric looks at Hugo, "You are free to go".

"What", Stan asks.

"The human is free to go", he directs at Stan. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here".

"This is a travesty", Stan says.

"This is my verdict. Eric, escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed".

"Yes, Godric", Eric says before moving over picking Hugo up his collar to lead him out.

"Thank you. Thank you, Sheriff", Isabel says.

Once everyone has gone back to mingling I turn my chair to face Godric more, "That was really considerate of you".

"I'm tired of needless bloodshed and I know they love each other even though his reasoning for what he did was wrong".

"Did you sleep at all today"?

"Not much but I'm fine. Though one thing I heard Ms. Stackhouse say had me interested. When she asked why I was at a hotel when I had my home I was wondering what she was talking about"?

"I had a vision when she touched me and we there at the hotel she is staying at".

"Do you know why"?

"No", though I'm not sure he believed me

Eric returns and comes to speak to Godric so I leave to give them some privacy. I go to find Sookie and happen to run into Jason on the way.

"How are you feeling after everything", I ask him.

"I'm good I just can't believe that I fell for everything your brother said like an idiot", he says.

"Steve's good at talking but he's an idiot and one day people will remember it. He's fueling his campaign on fear and hate and eventually people will see that he's wrong".

There's a commotion on the other side of the room. I turn to Sookie arguing with a woman in a red dress. Suddenly Bill is between them and Sookie is yelling at the woman. Jason moves to run at them when the woman pushes Bill away and throws Sookie on the table beside them and goes to bite her. Suddenly I see Godric with his hand around the woman's throat.

He pulled her up, "Retract your fangs. Now. I neither know nor care who you are but in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand"?

"Yes, Sheriff", she said.

He released her, "This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us".

"She provoked me".

"And you provoke me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now, why is that", he asks her.

"It's your choice", she replies.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage and I fear for all of us humans and vampires if this behavior persists.". He looks over to Bill, "You. You seem to know her".

"Yes, Sheriff", though it seems like he doesn't want to admit it.

"Escort her from the nest". He returns to addressing the woman, "I wish you out of my area by dawn".

I join him back in the adjoining room. I can tell just by looking at him that he's feeling down.

"Are you alright" I ask him as I sit down.

When he looks up I can see that same sadness he had at the church has come back.

"I'm fine", he says.

I reach out and grab his hand bringing it to my lap and holding it with both of my own, "You really need to stop blaming yourself for what everyone else does. It's her choice and her maker's fault for what she is not yours".

"It should be different we live in a different world now. They just aren't adjusting to fit the new way of doing things", he says shaking his head slightly.

"No one is gonna change if no one shows them the right way", I tell him.

"Excuse me, everyone." I hear from the other room.

"I think I know that voice", I tell Godric and we get up to see what's going on.

"If I could have your attention please. My name is Luke McDonald and I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message for all of you from Reverend Steven Newlin". When he opens his jacket there's a bomb inside and he brings the detonator up in one hand. He looks at me as he pushes the button.

The next thing I'm aware of is something hitting me from the front and I hit the ground. There's something on my chest but when I open my eyes I can't see much. Suddenly the weight moves and Godric leans up. Apparently he had covered me from the blast.

"Are you hurt", he asks moving his hands from my face and down my shoulders while he sat up over me.

If this had been a different situation I would have really enjoyed it, "I'm okay. I don't think I'm hurt at all".

He leans down and presses a kiss against my cheek, "I would have been upset if you had been hurt", he says before he stands and helps me up.

That's when I get my first look at just how bad it was. I stay close to Godric as we move in to the main room to get a better look. I see that Sookie is fine when she sits up and calls for Jason who is fine as well.

Isabel comes over then, "Who's dead", Godric asks.

"Stan, Paolo, Catherine, and two human companions".

Isabel moves to get everyone's attention, "Everyone please".

When no one settles down Jason comes in to help, "Hey, y'all listen up".

Godric moves forward to the middle of the room, "They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla. They've been alerted. Security is in place".

I glance at Sookie and she looks at me.

Godric waits until everyone is out and takes one last look around the room. I can see the sadness deepen in his eyes. He turns and grabs my hand and we leave the house together. We get to the hotel quickly and are suddenly alone together in a room.

I move and sit down on the couch, "Do you want to talk about it"?

He looks my way before moving to sit beside me, "I don't really feel like talking".

We sit in silence until the sun is about to come up, "Would you like to lie down to sleep".

"I'm not tired", he says but there's no emotion in his voice.

"Will you come lay with me"?

He nods his head and we stand moving into the bedroom. We lay down but he leaves a space between us. I just want to beg him not to go to the roof but the sadness in his eyes makes me hold back. I'm not ready to let him go but I don't him to hurt like this. Just this short while has made me the happiest I've ever been and I don't want him to go.

I turn to face away from him when I feel my eyes begin to fill with tears. I'm surprised when he moves behind me and wraps an arm around me.

"What's wrong young one"?

"I'm just scared", I tell him.

"That's understandable after everything that happened tonight it's been emotional", he tightens his hold on me.

I turn over in his arms so I can face him, "That's not what scared me. Steve's been planning something like this for a while now. There's no way they made that bomb in just a few short hours".

"Then what has you so upset", he asks as he uses a thumb to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

I take a minute to think and run my fingers over the tattoo around his neck, "I just have that feeling again and it's pulling at my heart. I think it's gonna be soon". I pause for a moment my hand moving up and I run my fingers on his jaw and over his lips, "I don't want to lose you when we've just found each other".

He places a finger on my chin pulling my face up to look at him before he leans forward. He paused looking me in the eyes before closing the distance and pressed his lips against my own. It was a very short and sweet kiss just lips meeting before he moved back and pulled me closer to his chest.

I close my eyes and press my face into his body, "Thank you for my first kiss". I know it was cheesy but if my vision played out tomorrow I wanted him to know he had given me my first kiss.

"That was your first kiss", he asks somewhat startled.

"It was".

"I am honored to have given it to you", he says as he runs a hand through my hair.

I fall asleep to the feeling of his hand still running through my hair.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up slowly to find myself still wrapped in Godric's arms and I smile wishing I didn't ever have to move. I look up to find that he has fallen asleep. He doesn't look so sad when he's sleeping. I turn looking at the clock on the wall to find it is nearing sunset.

I carefully move out of his arms and go to the bathroom. I'm thankful to find two bathrobes since I don't have any other clothes with me. I quickly get into the shower and just stand under the spray letting the water wash away all the dirt from yesterday.

I finish quickly and dry off before putting on the bathrobe and returning to the bedroom. He's still sleeping when I get back and I just sit facing him and watching. Is it selfish to want to keep him here when he's in such pain? How am I supposed to change his mind when it's only a few hours away?

I shift closer and pick up his hand remembering the first time I felt his skin against my own. Can I continue to live without him? Yes I probably can but the real question is do I want to. I lean down and press his hand against my cheek. I close my eyes to the tears threatening to fall. After a moment I feel his hand shift and cupping my face on it's own. I look up to find his blue eyes watching me half asleep.

"Good morning", I tell him.

He sits up but I keep his hand pressed to my face, "Good morning", he says.

I try to smile but I know it didn't work very well. Before he can say anything though there's a knock at the door.

"Come in", he calls without looking away. "What do you need"?

"Nan Flanagan is here to see us about what happened with the Fellowship", Eric says.

"I need to shower first can you find me some different clothes", he asks Eric.

I assume Eric nods because I hear the door open and close. Godric leans in and presses a kiss to my cheek before heading to the bathroom. Eric returns a minute later with a white shirt and pants that are made of the same material as I first saw Godric in.

"Can you tell me which room Sookie is in", I ask him.

"Why", he says looking at me suspiciously.

"I need some clothes and we're about the same size and height".

He finally agrees telling me she's just down the hall. I find it quickly and knock Bill answers the door.

"Yes", he says.

"I was wondering if Sookie was in", I ask.

She comes up behind him, "Let her in. What do you need"?

I look down at the bathrobe, "I could really use something to wear".

She laughs a bit and heads into the bedroom motioning for me to follow, "Have you decided what you're going to do"? She hands me some jean shorts and a black tank top thankfully my bra and underwear were fine to wear till I could get some new clothes.

"No, he's in so much pain. I just don't know if I want to force him to stay here", I tell her as I pull on the clothes. "I mean I want him to stay I think he would do amazing things if he stayed. I don't want to be selfish either".

"You'll figure it out even if it gets to that last second you'll be fine", she says.

I smile and thank her for the clothes before returning to my room. I pause outside the door hoping he hasn't left yet. When I walk in Isabel has joined Eric and Godric and they're sitting on the couches. They all stand when I enter.

Godric walks over to me, "We have to go to a meeting but I didn't want to go before you got back".

I just nod not trusting my voice. He leans in and kisses me then heads out the door. Once they're all gone I go lay in the bed where he had slept. I still have no idea how I'm going to get him to stay but I have to try.

I stare at the clock for hours watching the minutes go by. When it's close enough to sunrise I go up to the roof. There's no one there when I arrive so I wait at the top of the stairs. It feels like I had been there for the same amount of time I had laid in bed waiting when I finally hear the door at the bottom of the stairs.

I stand when he sees me, "What are you doing up here", Godric asks.

"I'm not entirely sure yet", I say as he gets to the top of the stairs. "What are you doing up here", I throw back at him.

He walks past me and stands in the middle of the roof looking out east. I can see just the faintest bit of light coming up. Eric comes up as well. I stand to the side and allow them to have a moment. It almost breaks my heart even more to see the large vampire begin to cry.

Sookie comes up then as well, "I stopped by your room. I was worried".

Eric moves back towards us, "We'll both stay with him as long as it takes", Sookie tells him. "Are you ready"?

I shake my head no but I move forward anyway. When I'm beside him I ask the first thing that comes to mind, "Were you even going to tell me goodbye"?

He has the decency to look ashamed of himself before he looks up slightly angry, "You saw something didn't you"?

"I did multiple times but I didn't want you to know", I say.

"Why would you not tell me"?

"I had already seen my own death and I knew how hard it was. Why would I tell you about yours"? I look to the east when I noticed some smoke coming up from him already. "Will you come back in and stay with me"?

"I'm ready to go. It's been 2000 years it's enough", he says.

"It's only been a month for me. I finally find something, someone to make me happy and you're just going to leave"? I feel the tears falling and I was tired of fighting them. "How am I supposed to let you go"?

"You'll be fine and I've asked Eric to take you with him and to watch over you".

"I don't want Eric, I want you", I notice the light getting closer and know I'm running out of time.

"You'll find someone else to make you happy", he tells me as he starts to walk away removing his shirt.

"I won't because I lied to you", I almost slap my hands over my mouth especially when he turns to face me.

"You did what", he asks very softly and it's probably scarier than if he had yelled.

"I lied to you about the vision of my death", I walk towards him. "I know where the fire came from". I stop directly in front of him.

"Where was it from", he asked still looking angry.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I open them again and place my hand on the center of his chest. He stands there and his eyes open wide just staring at me before he's suddenly gone. I stand still before turning to see Sookie waiting.

"He went inside", she says.

I feel my knees give out and as soon as I hit the roof I'm crying hysterically. I did it, I saved him but what did it cost me. Would he ever want to see me again? I feel arms come around me and I collapse in her lap. It takes about ten minutes before I get myself under control.

"Do you think he'll hate me for making him stay? It was selfish and maybe I should have let him go".

"I think he seemed angrier about you lying to him than anything", she says.

"I didn't want him to know. I saw that vision the second day I knew him and I stayed away for a week because it scared me. I didn't understand how I would be willing to die with someone, I've only had a month with him and I already can't stand the thought of being without him. I was worried if he knew he would push me away and I just couldn't let that happen", I try to explain to her.

"He loves you it's obvious to anyone who looks at you two together but I get it and maybe you should let him be for a while. Bill and I have an adjoining room that is empty you can use; you look exhausted", she says.

We make our way downstairs and we stop by Eric's room first. When we enter he's just sitting on the bed looking completely lost and destroyed.

"He's not gone", I tell him.

His head jerks up, "What".

"I got him to come back in but he's probably really angry".

"How did you do it", he asks.

I look to Sookie, "Can I trust him"?

"I would generally say no but since you're important to Godric it should be safe", she says.

"When I was younger I would get gut feelings when something was going to happen. I generally ignored them since everyone said it was normal but the day my family died in the car crash I was supposed to be with them but the feeling was so strong I thought I was sick and I stayed home. I got the same feeling when I heard Steve and Sarah talking about a vampire that was in the church. That's how I first met Godric I just knew I had to help him".

"That doesn't explain the roof", he interrupts.

"I was getting there it's easier to understand if you know it all. I started bringing him the Tru Blood after that. On the second night I was there I got in trouble for being out of the house. I snuck out to take him some extra Tru Blood in case I couldn't make it for a few days. He was out of the cage when I arrived and I ended up touching his skin and I got a flash of you on a roof crying. I didn't understand it so we tried again and I had my first vision. I was up on the roof as well arguing with Godric and it ended with me burning along with him. I was confused and spent some time away after that. When I finally told him about it I didn't tell him he was there just that I saw myself die".

"Which explains why he's angry with you", he says.

I nod, "I didn't want him to just try locking me in the room or something to keep me in. I needed to save him. I guess it's selfish cause he's in so much pain but I don't want to be here without him. I think the world would be better if the vampires could see just how much of a difference he makes".

"You love him", he says it more as a fact rather than a question.

"I believe I care for him deeply".

He nods, "I have to go see him".

With that we all leave his room. I glance down the hall to see Eric outside of Godric's room as I follow Sookie to her room. She shows me to the extra room and I quickly climb into bed exhausted after everything. Sleep comes slowly as I stare at a wall wondering if Godric will want to see me again.

When I woke up it took a couple minutes to remember what had happened. I sit up pulling the blanket around me as I hug my knees. Looking at the clock I realize it's so quiet because it's still an hour to sunset. I decide to face the day head on and I go out to the sitting area and find Sookie already up.

"I need to go shopping and try to pass the time", she seems startled but quickly gets up agreeing. She writes a quick note to Bill about shopping and soon we're out shopping with a car and driver purchased to the room which according to Sookie Eric is paying for. I stop by the ATM and thankfully Steve can't touch my account. I take out some money and we start shopping.

We shop for quite a while since I had to basically get a whole new wardrobe. We don't get back to the hotel until almost ten. As soon as we enter Sookie's room we're surrounded by three vampires demanding to know where we had been. I can't move as I stare at Godric.

"I left a note telling you we were going shopping", Sookie told Bill.

"I did not find a note about anything", Bill told her.

She walked to the bedroom and found the note had fallen between the bed and the table.

"You still shouldn't have left while we were sleeping", Bill tells her.

"We rented a car and you would have known if I was in danger", she points out, "and you too", she directs at Eric.

"I'm just gonna put these in my room", I say trying to slip into the adjoining room.

Godric moves in the way however, "Your room is down the hall with me".

He grabs the bags that Sookie had set down and walks out into the hallway. I stand there completely in shock until Sookie gives me a little shove to follow. When I get to the room I find Godric sitting on the couch with a bottle of Tru Blood. I place the bags I had beside the door and sit across from him.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth", he goes straight for the hard one.

"I was mostly worried you would push me away to avoid it. I was also scared by the fact that I had grown so attached in such a short time that I would rather die with you than have to live without you. I considered just letting you go over the past two days. I could just see how sad you were but I'm selfish and I couldn't do it", I avoid looking at him.

"It's hard living with the things I've done. Until a few hundred years ago I killed without a second thought and I enjoyed it. One night I found myself in the home of a wealthy woman. I had just finished draining her when her young daughter came in. She asked where her mother was and when she saw her mother on the floor she started screaming at me calling me a monster. It was the first time I actually regretted killing. After that I worked on my self-control. I haven't killed someone I fed on in almost 300 years", he tells me.

"You deserve to be here. You regret what you've done and you're trying to make up for it. You can't live completely in the past you have to let them go. You can do more good being here than just letting yourself burn. If anyone else had been Sheriff they would have killed Hugo without a second thought. You took Isabel into consideration and spared him".

"I'm no longer Sheriff. We'll actually be leaving Texas and going to Louisiana with Eric", he tells me.

"We", I ask hopefully.

"Of course I'm not going to leave you now. I just can't guarantee that I'll be happy all the time", he says.

I quickly move to the other couch and hug him, "As long as you try and let me help you when it gets too much".

"The next time you get a vision like that I want you to tell me immediately", he tells me pulling back.

I agree and we relax then and spend some time just cuddling on the couch. I'm not sure what's going to happen when we get to Louisiana but as long as he's beside me I think we can get through it.


	9. Chapter 9

We sit on the couch for a while and I decide I should probably grab a shower. When I stand he stands as well keeping an arm around my waist he pulls me closer to him. He leans down to kiss me. It's not as sweet or as gentle as the other two kisses have been. I have a hold of his shirt pulling him closer to me.

His hands move from my back to my waist and it only takes his thumb brushing the skin there before I'm pulled into a vision. Its dark at first and all I hear is some heavy breathing and as it gets easier to see I notice two figures on a bed. It takes me a minute to realize it's me and Godric I'm seeing. Excitement, arousal, and fear all hit my body at once as I watch Godric move from kissing my lips and slowly moving down to my bare chest placing a few kisses on the way.

I'm happy and very disappointed to be pulled from the vision. I blush as I look up at Godric's concerned face.

"What happened; what did you see young one", he asks.

I just lean forward resting against him while I try to control my breathing which had become labored due to the fact that every few seconds I was having a flash of the vision. His arms come around me holding me while I calm down.

I can't fight the blush that rises to my face when I finally pull away with my breathing back to normal. I'd never really thought about sex since I'd barely even seriously dated anyone. How was I supposed to tell him what I'd seen without embarrassing myself to death?

I move to sit on the couch, "No, you can sit over there"; I motion to the other couch when he comes to sit beside me.

"What is it", he asks looking worried and a little hurt.

I take a deep breath and looking everywhere but at him I begin, "Well, it was of you and me and we were", I take a pause feeling my face heating up. "We were doing… things".

"What kind of things", he asks but I can hear slight amusement in his voice.

"Things that I've never done before. Things that involve a bed", I rush out.

I can hear him chuckle and I finally look at him, "Is that was has you all worked up", I just look at him confused and he taps his nose. Stupid vampire smelling I think to myself. He moves over beside me and turns me to face him, "I'll never do anything you're not ready for. You know that right"?

"I know it's just not something I've not spent a whole lot of time thinking about".

As he leans in toward me there's a knock at the door. Godric answers it and it turns out to be Eric.

I get up, "I'm gonna go shower".

"Make sure it's cold", he chuckles.

I grab a pillow and throw it at him as I head for the bedroom a little embarrassed but happy as his laugh follows me into the bathroom. I shower quickly and when I go into the bedroom I realize the clothes are still by the door. I reach for the bathrobe but have a better thought. I wrap the towel around me and listen at the door.

I hear only Eric and Godric so I tighten the towel one more time before I walk out. I notice Godric's eyes glance over while he listens to Eric when I come out but I almost laugh out loud when his head snaps my direction. I crouch down to grab the clothing I want when Eric lets out a soft laugh. I turn and go back to the bedroom as if they weren't even there.

I put on jeans and a tank top quickly before going back out to the sitting room. Eric is talking about the flight plan for tomorrow when I sit beside Godric. His hand instantly moves to my thigh and he draws small circles with his fingers. I try to listen but it's difficult as Godric starts moving his hand back and forth on my leg.

Thankfully Eric finishes up quickly and lets himself out. Within seconds I'm pushed back so I'm lying on the couch with Godric over me.

I pushup on my elbows, "Can I help you", I ask him.

"It's not nice to tease me little one", he says as he moves in closer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", I feign innocence.

"Oh really", he asks running one hand up my leg. "You don't remember coming out here in just a towel"?

"Well of course I remember but I just needed some clothes".

"You couldn't have put a bathrobe on", he asks.

"I could have but what would be the point of dirtying the bathrobe for a one minute trip out so I could get clothes"?

"So that no one else can see what is mine", he says but it comes out in a slight growl.

"Are you a jealous vampire", I ask teasingly.

"Only if you're going to be walking around in next to nothing whenever we have guests".

"Or if a guy touches my arm", I ask raising one eyebrow.

"Especially if they're touching your arm the way that boy was".

I lean forward a bit and kiss his cheek, "I'm already yours and you're gonna have a hard time getting rid of me".

"Good I don't intend to let you go", he says as he finally leans in to kiss me.

We spend the rest of the night on the couch watching movies and exchanging kisses. The travel coffins arrive before dawn since the plane will be leaving before sundown.

"Is it comfortable traveling like that. Are you ever worried that you'll be attacked while in it", I ask.

"We used to worry but now we have an agreement with the airline so we know every time a vampire is traveling and if they turn up missing the airline has to pay compensation to the AVL", he explains.

"That makes sense".

"When we arrive in Louisiana it will be after dark and we have human guards traveling with you on the plane so we know you'll be safe until we arrive".

"Where will we be staying when we get there"?

"We'll be staying at Eric's while our home is built", he explains.

"You're having a house built"?

"Of course, that way it's exactly what I want instead of attempting to make renovations to something that's already built. It'll be sun proof like here so we can stay together as much as we want".

"I'll like that", I tell him. "We'll have to figure out what I'm gonna do since I haven't finished school or anything".

"We'll figure it out once we're there and have settled in".

We go down to Eric's room where the coffins are waiting for the three vampires. I get one more kiss before he climbs in and lies down. Once all three are in Sookie, Jason, and I spend most of the morning just sitting in Eric's room waiting. The traveling went without incident and soon we were arriving in Louisiana. Thankfully the sun was down so by the time Sookie, Jason, and I got to the baggage claim the other three were waiting.

We separated there; Jason, Sookie, and Bill going to Bon Temps while Eric, Godric, and myself were on our way to Shreveport.

"We have to make a stop at Fangtasia before we go to my place", Eric said as I got into the car.

"What's Fangtasia", I ask him.

"It's my vampire bar", he tells me.

It doesn't take too long before we pull into a parking lot. Godric and I stay in the car while Eric runs in. Thankfully it doesn't take him too long and we're on our way again. It's quiet for the rest of the ride which is just a short distance from the bar. We pull into the driveway of a large brick house or mansion might be a better word for it.

When we get inside it's done up expensively and looked like it should be in a magazine. Eric pointed out each room as we passed it making sure I knew where the kitchen was. Finally he showed us to a light switch on the wall that when you pushed on it came out and took a blood sample before a panel in the wall slid away showing stairs. He added our blood before we went downstairs.

"The first door is Pam's and I would suggest avoiding it unless she invites you in; even then I would avoid it. The second door on the right is yours and mine is at the end of hall", Eric showed us to our door and left to get back to Fangtasia.

"Shall we", Godric asks as he pushes the door open.

The room is magnificent. It had a large walk-in closet and a large bathroom with a tub about the size of a small hot tub and a shower that looked like it could fit four people comfortably. The main room had a sitting area with a television. There were bookshelves that separated it from the bedroom. The bed was huge and done in dark mahogany as was all the wood in the room with white sheets and a very thick black comforter. Across from the bed was a large stone fireplace.

"It's beautiful in here", I breathe out as I turn slowly taking everything in. I pause looking at the bed thinking it looks familiar when I remember it's from the vision. "How long until the other house is done", I ask him trying to be casual.

"Maybe two weeks if not less", he says.

I go over to the bed and take my shoes off before lying down, "This is probably the most comfortable bed I've ever been on".

Godric comes over joining me although instead of lying beside me he crawled over me. I smile up at him and he leans down toward me kissing me hard. I let out a soft moan when his tongue enters my mouth for the first time. My hands find their way around his neck pulling him closer to me.

I pull away when I'm out of breath but Godric just moves his kisses to my jaw and down my neck. I never realized how sensitive my neck was until he's running his lips over it. One of my hands found its way to his hair and I pull him closer. I let out a loud moan when he sucked on the spot where my shoulder and neck meet.

I feel him pushing my shirt up and sliding his hands underneath it touching my sides lightly. I can't help but shiver when his cool skin meets my own. His hands are getting dangerously close to my chest when my phone rings. He pulls away and off the bed immediately. I pick up the phone to see its Sookie.

"Hello", I ask.

She starts talking rather fast and all I hear is black eyes, Sam, God, and Offering, "Can you ask Godric if he's ever heard of anything like that"?

"Yeah I got almost none of that so I'll just let you ask him", I hand him the phone.

I go to use the bathroom and when I get back out I hear Godric telling her he'd be there tomorrow after sundown to help out before hanging up.

"Do you know what's going on", I ask.

"They have a maenad. It basically brings chaos everywhere it goes and chooses a sacrifice to their God hoping the God will come to earth and basically kill them", he explains.

"Short and sweet version, I guess I'll see the mess when we get there", I say going to grab one of my suitcases to find my pajamas.

"I'm going you will be staying here", he says as if that's it.

"Why am I staying", I ask turning to him.

"She controls all the humans in the area and her power is expanding since she's just about ready to make her sacrifice. Whole cities have died due to these creatures coming into town".

"Then why are you going if she could kill you"?

"She only has power over the humans not any other supernatural creatures. I'll be fine but you wouldn't be".

"So, you're gonna go on a dangerous mission and I'm going to stay here alone", I ask to clarify.

"You won't be alone Pam and Eric will be here so you could get to know them; they are my family after all", he says.

"I guess it wouldn't be bad for me to get to know them but I expect regular calls so I know you're okay", I give in.

"That's agreeable".

I go to the bathroom to change clothes and when I come out I find him already in the bed shirtless. I pause in the doorway and just admire him for a few minutes. It seems so strange that just a month ago I found him in that cage in the church. Now I'm living in a whole different state with him far away from my brother. I can't help but stare at the way his muscles shift as he moves.

"Are you coming to bed, it's almost dawn", he asks.

I go over to the bed climbing in beside him. I'm immediately wrapped in his arms.

"I must apologize for earlier I hadn't meant for that kiss to go so far", he says.

I look at him incredulously, "Did you just apologize for giving me the most amazing kiss ever? Cause if I had wanted to stop I would have told you".

He smiles and presses a kiss to the top of my head before settling in for the day. I fall asleep quickly feeling safe in his arms.

When I woke later it was still a little before sunset so I spent my time tracing all the tattoos I could reach on his body. I was running my finger along the lines on his left arm when he woke.

"Good morning", I jumped a little not knowing he was awake.

"Good morning, did you sleep well" I ask him.

"I'm not sure I ever remember sleeping better than I do when you're in my arms", he says.

I smile and lean up giving him a quick kiss before climbing out of bed, "When are you planning to leave"?

"As soon as I let Eric know where I'm going and that's he's to watch over you while I'm away", he says getting out of bed as well.

"I don't need a baby sitter".

He laughs, "It's more for my state of mind than anything else. It makes me feel better knowing that even though I'm not here to protect you someone else I trust is. It's a vampire thing. Hopefully I'll only be gone a day or two".

We go upstairs and find Eric in the front room.

"I have to leave for a day or two. Jasmine is staying here and you will protect her". Godric tells Eric.

"Where are you going", Eric asks.

"To Bon Temps it appears they've acquired a maenad".

Eric nods and Godric turns to me, "I'll be back as soon as I can".

"You better be in one piece as well and I was very serious about calling", I tell him as I move forward to hug him.

"I'll be back soon little one, I promise", he says as leans in giving me a kiss before he's gone.

I stare at where he was for a minute before turning to Eric.

"Well, I guess since you might be my little sister one day we should get to know one another", he says before going back in motioning for me to follow.

This is going to be an interesting night.


	10. Chapter 10

I had followed Eric into the sitting room more than twenty minutes ago and it's been silent since. We were sitting across from each other just observing. It was very uncomfortable as he just sat staring at me.

"I have to thank you for getting Godric off that roof", he finally says. I just stare at him since that was the last thing I expected to hear from him. "I don't say thank you often but you saved my maker and I felt it was deserved".

"You're welcome but it was purely selfish on my side. I could tell he was sad but I couldn't let him go", I tell him.

"It is still greatly appreciated whatever your reason was. Now, what are your intentions with my maker"?

I blink and can't help the laugh that comes out, "Sorry, that's just not what I expected. I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with him. I just want him to be happy", I say honestly.

"What will you do if he decides he no longer wants you around", he asks.

"If he has a good reason I'll let him go. It has to be a really good reason though".

"What's a good reason then"?

"He doesn't love me".

"And a bad reason"?

"He thinks he's putting me in danger by being with me".

"That's a good answer. What if he wants to turn you; would you be alright with that; to be with him forever", he asked.

"I haven't really had a chance to think about it. When I first met him in the basement he asked why I would help a monster like him. I've been trying to get him to think differently ever since. I think if I want to be with him forever I'm going to have to fight for it", I tell him.

That's when a woman appears behind Eric leaning down to speak to him in some language I don't know. She's blond and very tall from what I can see. She's very pretty and I can tell she's tough and fierce. I feel small as her eyes finally move over to me.

"Eric, you didn't tell me you brought dinner home", she says as she moves to sit beside me.

"That's because I didn't. Pam meet Jasmine; Jasmine this is my progeny Pam", he says sounding bored.

"Ahhh, so you're the little human who saved Eric's maker", she said. "How'd you do it"?

"Can I trust her", I ask looking over at Eric.

"Unless it's something that can put the family in danger she's very trustworthy. So, Pam as your maker you will not talk to anyone aside from me, Jasmine, and Godric about what she tells you tonight".

"You think I'm a danger", I ask softly.

"I think if the wrong people find out what you can do it would put you in danger", he states.

"I can try to show you but it doesn't always work", I say holding my hand out to her.

She looks at Eric before putting her hand in my own. I close my eyes trying to find the pull that I usually get along with the visions. I try for a few minutes when nothing happens. I open my eyes shaking my head.

"I didn't get anything", I say wondering if maybe it only works with Godric. "Can I try you Eric"?

In an instant he's kneeling beside me holding his hand out. I place my own hand in his and close my eyes. I don't even have to try as I'm pulled in. I'm surrounded by people in a bar I see myself standing with Sookie and a very tall man. I watch as a man comes on stage beside a girl who was already there and he is obviously a vampire. He bites his own wrist allowing his blood to fall into shot glasses. It's carried out into the crowd.

I moved so I could get a better look as the vampire leaves the stage I watch as they brand the girl. One of the men from the crowd comes on the stage and takes off his clothes and changes into a wolf. I notice that the crowd's eyes have turned golden as they all start turning. I hear one word when I come out "Edgington".

"Whoa", I say as I pull my hand from his.

He quirks his eyebrow at me, "What did you see"?

I explain it to him quickly and he grabs a pen and paper so I can draw the brand I had seen.

"That was the first time I've actually heard something. They've all been silent up to now", I tell them.

"What did you hear", Pam asks.

"Edgington, I think it was I don't what that means", I look at each other, and "By the way you two are looking at each other I assume you do".

"He's the vampire king of Mississippi", Pam tells me.

I look over at Eric who was staring at the picture of the brand.

"Do you know what it is", I ask. They look at each other again.

"Not really", Eric says and I can feel the lie.

"If I'm going to be in that bar when those people start turning into whatever the hell that was I think I should know what I'm walking into", I tell him. His head snaps my direction, "It's no use lying to me I can feel when people are lying to me".

He nods, "They're werewolves. I first met them before I was turned when they killed my family. A bunch of wolves came in my home and when I killed one I watched it turn into a human. I followed the brand throughout the years hunting them. After Godric turned me he helped and we discovered they were being controlled by a vampire. None of them would give us his name though. Now I know it's Edgington".

My phone began ringing then and I answered quickly, "Hello".

"Hello little one", I smiled hearing Godric's voice.

"How are things going over there", I ask.

"It's interesting; it was complete chaos when I got here".

"Did you figure out how you're going to kill it"?

"Hopefully with the plan we have it'll be over tonight but I probably won't be back until tomorrow", he tells me.

"You're still in one piece though right", I ask.

He laughs, "Of course, I wouldn't want to upset you coming home in pieces. How are things with Eric going"?

"Good we're just getting to know each other like you suggested", I tell him leaving out the vision until he gets back.

"That's good I want you two to be able to depend on each other", he says.

I narrow my eyes, "Are you planning on disappearing on us"?

"No, but I want us all to be a family", he clarifies.

"We're getting along so far".

"Good, I have to go we're about ready to start the plan", he tells me.

"Be careful".

"I will be and I'll call before sunrise just so you can be sure", he tells me and I hear the soft laugh in his words.

"It would make me feel better. So, I'll talk to you later".

"Goodbye little one", he says.

"Goodbye".

I hang up the phone and find it's just me and Eric in the room.

"Where did Pam go", I ask him.

"She had to go open Fangtasia. Do you know when your vision will come true"?

"No, it was about a month with the first one and only about two weeks for the last one so there's no telling", I tell him. "What is there to do around here"?

"I'm usually at Fangtasia so there's not much in the house but we could go out. I haven't stocked up on food yet so I can take you to dinner".

"That sounds great I'll just get changed", I tell him as I stand and head to go downstairs.

"Dress nice", his voice comes before I get to the stairs, "no jeans".

I get down to the room and pull out a short sleeve black lace dress that's fit and flare and my only pair of black heels. I quickly change and make my way back upstairs. I find Eric at the top of the stairs in a nice suit with his hair slicked back.

"You dress up nicely", I compliment him.

"You do as well. I have to say my maker has good taste", he says as he holds out his elbow for me to take. I blush lightly at his words.

We go outside and climb into a very expensive looking black car, "Where are you taking me"?

"We're going to a nice Italian restaurant in town", he says pulling out on the road.

There's a comfortable silence in the car all the way to the restaurant. When we arrive he's out of the car and opening my door within seconds. I take his hand as he helps me out and we make our way into the restaurant. We're directed to a table immediately. Not long after I give my order.

"Are you the only person Godric has changed", I ask.

"No, I have a sister, Nora. I brought her to Godric to be changed when I found her dying in London from the plague. Though you're the first human he's claimed".

"You're different than I expected", I tell him after my food arrives along with some Tru Blood for Eric. "Sookie told me a little about you but it doesn't really match what I've seen".

"I find Sookie interesting and she's good to have around. I'm the sheriff here and as such I present myself differently to the other vampires than I do with my family", he tells me.

I was just finishing my food when Eric left the table to take a call.

"We have to stop by the bar before we go home", he tells me as he returns to the table.

Not long after that we're pulling into the parking lot and Eric is on my side of the car letting me out. I follow him in and pause just looking around at the people dancing and drinking. Eric grabs my elbow and pulls me through a hallway and into a small office where we find Pam.

"Why'd you bring her", she asked Eric.

"We were out and stopped on the way back I told you she would be with me", he told her.

Pam rolled her eyes and handed Eric some papers. I sat on the couch to the side while they talked. I had almost fallen asleep when Eric announced we were leaving. It didn't take much time to get home.

"Thank you for taking me out", I tell Eric as we walk into the house.

"We can't have you starve while you're here", he says.

"I'll be in the bedroom if you need me", I tell him as I leave his side.

Once I'm in the room I quickly throw off my shoes and get a shower. My phone rings just as I'm climbing into the bed.

Knowing it's Godric I answer, "Hey, how did it go"?

"Except for a few missteps everything went as planned", he tells me.

"Everyone's in one piece"?

"Everyone except the maenad is perfectly fine. It made things easier that she chose a shifter as her sacrifice".

"Shifter, is that like a werewolf", I ask.

"No and how do you know about werewolves"?

I blanch before I tell him about the vision and what Eric had said, "I didn't want to distract you from what you were already dealing with".

"It's fine, I was more worried you had seen one. What did you and Eric do all night"?

"We talked for a while then he took me out for dinner and on our way back we had to stop by Fangtasia".

"He took you to Fangtasia", I could hear some anger enter his voice.

"Well to be fair he took me to his office in Fangtasia. Where I spent about two hours listening to him and Pam discuss business", I explain.

"I still would've preferred to be there with all those vampires around".

I smile, "Eric's good company but I would have liked to have been spending time with you".

"I'll be back shortly after sundown tomorrow and we'll do something; just the two of us".

My vision of us in bed flashed through my mind and I shook my head. My eyes caught the clock, "You should get some sleep the sun should be up soon".

"I'll see you tomorrow then".

"Goodnight Godric".

"Goodnight little one".

We hung up and I curled up in the bed to fall asleep. Only sleep wasn't coming so easy. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Godric kissing down my body. I was excited and nervous all at the same time. I was worrying about everything from will it hurt and will I be any good to is it too soon. I finally fell asleep around noon.

I wake slowly to fingers running through my hair. I'm confused since I know I was alone when I went to sleep. I open my eyes and tilt my head and I see Godric sitting beside me.

"You're back already", I ask sitting up quickly.

"It's almost nine little one. When did you fall asleep"?

"Sometime around noon I think", I lean forward and kiss him. "I'm glad you're back".

His hands went to my hips and pulled me into his lap. He leaned up quickly capturing my lips. It didn't take long to get heated as his hands roamed under the back of my shirt. I pulled back for a breath just as my phone rang. His hands tightened like he didn't want to let go before releasing me.

I leaned over not completely leaving his lap and grabbed my phone, "Hello", I said as I sat back up in his lap. I wasn't really paying attention as I ran my finger along Godric's face.

"Bill's missing", I heard Sookie say.

"Wait, what do you mean he's missing", I ask stopping what I was doing to listen.

"He took me out to dinner and he proposed to me…"

"He proposed to you", I asked.

"Yes, and I went to the bathroom cause I needed a minute and when I came out he was gone".

"Did you answer him before you went to the bathroom"?

"No, but he didn't just leave his chair was knocked over and the table was a mess and I just know something is wrong. I think it was Eric have you seen him"?

"I just woke up; I haven't seen anyone besides Godric".

"Maybe you could get Godric to ask him", she says.

"I'll see what I can find out and I'll let you know okay"?

"Thanks", she said and hung up.

"Is it ever going to be just calm around here", I sigh out.

"Well, if your vision of us comes true soon we'll have some down time", he comments lightly.

"So, sometime in the next two weeks we'll get at least one night of peace".

"How do you know it's in the next two weeks", he asked.

I bit my lip I hadn't really meant to say that, "Well, the bed gave it away. I recognized it when we arrived".

He laughed slightly, "Don't sound like it's the end of world little one".

"I'm just nervous and knowing it's soon isn't helping".

"Why does it make you so nervous"?

"I just don't know what it's gonna be like and I don't really know what to expect. Don't get me wrong I am excited it's just nerve-wracking", I tell him.

"Do you not trust me", he asked moving to look me in the eye.

"I do".

"Then trust that it'll be okay. I'm not going to hurt you and I won't do anything you don't want. You just have to tell me and I'll stop".

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met you know that right", I said leaning up and pressing a kiss to his jaw before laying out against his body just letting him hold me for a while.

****A/N I'm had some trouble writing Eric. Let me know what you think. He's such a complex character on the show but I wanted to show the softer side of him that he shows to just a few of the characters.**


	11. Chapter 11

All too soon there's a knock at the door and I refuse to move. I can feel Godric's laugh more than see it.

"Come in Eric", he calls out.

I turn my head so I can see where Eric would be coming into the bedroom. He pauses for a second at the entrance before entering the room.

"I'm going to Fangtasia. I thought I would see if you would like to come as well", he asks.

"I would like to see what you've been doing there", Godric responds. "Would you like get out of the house, little one"?

"If I say no are you still going to go", I ask him.

"For a while at least; I would like to see how Eric's business is doing", Godric says.

"Then yes I will be going with", I tell him as I move getting off the bed and going to the closet.

"If you do not wish to go you don't have to", Godric tells me coming over to me.

"With the people I saw last night I will not be letting you go on your own", I say turning towards him.

Eric laughed from where he was leaning against the bookshelf, "You have a jealous little human, Godric".

"If he's allowed to imagine ripping people's arms off for touching me than I'm allowed the same", I tell Eric.

I then turn and go into the bathroom with the clothes I had chosen for the night. It was actually a gift from Isabel before we left Dallas. I step into the black dress pulling it up and find it falls just above my knees. The top is strapless and had a corset style back. I bend over to put on my black heels and I'm pretty sure my breasts almost fell out. I'm glad then that I had grabbed a half cardigan that would cover my chest a bit more.

I finish by adding some soft eyeliner and mascara. Looking at myself in the mirror I'm really surprised at how well I look. It's not quite as scandalous as what others would be wearing but I felt half naked. I take a deep breath before opening the door. I see Godric has put on some nice jeans with a black t-shirt and he has a leather jacket lying on the bed.

"No", I hear his voice before I had even registered he had turned.

"What"?

"You are not wearing that where others can see you", he says.

"I only have two dresses and I already wore the other one yesterday", I tell him.

"You're not leaving this house dressed like that".

"It's what I have what do you want me to do wear a bathrobe", he opened his mouth. "Don't answer that. I'll be beside you all night I doubt anyone would try anything".

"I wouldn't care if you were someone else's if I saw you", he says seriously.

"A month ago you wouldn't have done anything".

"Just because I didn't want you to help me doesn't mean I didn't find you extremely attractive", he says walking towards me.

Eric walked in then not even knocking, "Absolutely not. You are not wearing that".

"I already tried that", Godric said.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed, "Well, it's what I have so we can sit here all night and argue about it or we can go. I'll be fine, I trust neither of you will let anything happen".

"You trust me", Eric asked.

"Well both of you keep reminding me that we're family", I tell him. "Most big brothers are very protective of their little sisters". I think I watched his heart melt a little bit before he put on an angry face.

"We could just leave you here", Eric says.

"I could walk there. I wonder what type of trouble I could get into on the way", I reply. "I'm not changing and I will get out of the house at some point so we may as well just go now".

"Fine but on two conditions: the first is that you are not allowed to drink anything that one of us did not get you and second one of us has to be with you at all times", Godric tells me.

"That's fine with me", I say getting up.

It's not long and we're walking into the bar. I didn't get a very good last night. I'm surprised by how many people fit in the room. Godric puts his arm around my waist as we move through the room. We get to an area with three chairs on a raised platform. Eric sat in the middle and Godric took his right which meant I got the left.

We had been sitting for a while observing the customers. I've noticed how everyone keeps watching the three of us. I guess they're used to it being just Eric. I notice someone familiar come through the door.

"Eric do you know him"?

"That would be Alcide his father owes me so I thought after your vision of werewolves he would be useful", he tells me.

"He was in my vision with Sookie and me".

"I don't like that you're going to be in a bar full of werewolves as they're turning", Godric commented as we watch Alcide approach us.

"Eric", Alcide said. "What can I do for you"?

"Would you like to get rid of most of the debt your family owes me", Eric asks. His tone was cooler than I was used to.

"What would I have to do", Alcide replied. He looked over at Godric and me. He looked confused though and when he looked at me for too long the twin growls from the two vampires made him look away.

"The details aren't set yet", Eric told him. "I should know in a day or two and I will call".

Just like that I knew Eric had dismissed him. He turned and left quickly but glanced back my way before exiting the bar.

"You need to find someone else. I don't want that wolf around her", Godric told Eric.

"He's the only wolf I know that owes me a favor", Eric said.

"I don't care he will not be around her", Godric shot back.

"Are you two really going to fight over something we already know is going to happen", I ask them both.

"You changed the first one", Godric pointed out.

"Yes, but we both died in that one. As far as I could tell no one died in this one".

The rest of the night was pretty boring. I don't really understand how Eric just sits around there all night. Thankfully we are finally pulling up to the house. I walk in the front door first and head to the basement.

I turn as Godric says, "I have to talk to Eric I'll be down soon".

I just nod and continue downstairs. I go ahead and get a shower when I finish I return to the bedroom to find that Godric hasn't come down yet. Looking at the clock I see it's only an hour to sunrise. I go ahead and climb into bed to wait.

I'm surprised when I wake up since I don't remember falling asleep. I decide to just lay there for a while since it's still about an hour and a half till sunset. I just watch Godric sleep. I reach over and run my hand down over his arm. I can't help but wonder what this gorgeous and powerful creature happens to see in me. I've always been just plain and he's exquisite. My eyes roam his exposed chest freely taking in each muscle. I think I'm actually ready. The nerves are still there but I wouldn't want it to be with anybody else.

I slip out of bed and go over to the suitcases. I have to dig to the bottom to find what I had hidden there. I go into the bathroom just in case he happens to wake up early. It's just a bra and panty set but it's probably the sexiest thing I've ever owned. It's made of black lace that's trimmed with white ribbon. The bra makes my chest look amazing as it pushes them up creating cleavage. After I have it all on I look in the mirror and spin. The black looks good compared to my naturally pale skin.

I crack open the door to see if he's still asleep. When I find he is I quickly get back in the bed and cover myself. I just hope he wakes soon so I don't lose my nerve. As if on cue I feel him shift in the bed moving closer to me. I shiver slightly as his cool body presses against me. He settles back down and I turn slowly so my front is pressed to his own. I glance up to find he's still asleep.

I look over at the clock to see it's only a few more minutes to sunset. I concentrate on tracing the tattoo on his arm to keep myself calm. I know there's no reason to worry and I finally relax against him. I trust him to take care of me.

It's not long after I relax that he wakes up, "Good morning", I smile up at him as his beautiful blue eyes open.

"Good morning", he replies leaning down.

He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and began to pull back when I reached up and pulled him into a much longer kiss. It quickly gets more passionate and his hand on my back moves to my side. I almost smile as his hand moves up and down my side. I can tell when he figures out something's different when his hand touches the top of my hip and brushes the lace there.

He pulls back looking at me confused, "What are you wearing"?

I shrug and lightly blush, "Not much actually".

He moves pulling the blanket slowly down. I have to stop myself from trying to cover myself as the blanket reaches mid-stomach. He throws the blanket from the bed at that point. I watch as the lust fills his eyes as they look over me. I turn on my back so he can see me fully. His eyes close and then he's moved so he's covering my body with his own.

"Are you sure", he asked.

"I am".

He leans in and kisses me pressing me against the bed. It doesn't take long for his kisses to get harder as his hands reach behind my back and unhook the bra. He stays pressed against me as he slowly pulls it down my arms and tosses it from the bed. My nipples hardened being pressed against his cold skin. He finally pulled away from my lips giving me a chance to breathe. He moved his lips down my neck to my collarbone.

"Did you know we look amazing right now", I asked. His eyes looked at me confused and I smiled, "This was my vision. Well before I started talking anyway".

"You always look amazing my little one", he says.

I can't say anything as his mouth has finally found its way to my chest. My back arches into the cool suction of Godric's mouth. I can't control the sounds that seem to be coming from my mouth. He smirks against my skin and I hear him chuckle lightly. I narrow my eyes and push my hips against his. There's no mistaking the bulge pressing against me as he growls softly.

****Deleted Sex Scene****  
><strong>

Finally my body stops shaking and I run my fingers through his hair as we lay there, "That was better than I ever expected".

He laughs as he moves off of me and I flinch slightly as he pulls out, "Are you hurt", he asks.

"No, I feel amazing. It was just an odd sensation", I tell him turning on my side pressing against him. I close eyes feeling exhausted.

"Take a nap little one, I'll be here when you wake up", he says.

I nod my head against his chest and close my eyes.

****The deleted scene can be found on adultfanfiction.**


	12. Chapter 12

I wake slowly to find that Godric is not in the bed. I can hear him talking though I can't understand a single word of whatever language he's speaking. I sit up pulling the sheet up with me and look around but he's not in the bedroom. I stand and wrap the sheet around me and I move into the sitting area and see he's talking on the phone.

He smiles when he sees me and motions me to sit beside him. I join him on the couch but rather than sitting beside him I slide sideways onto his lap. He presses a kiss to my forehead as I snuggle into him and one of his arms comes around to hold me. I lay my head against his shoulder as he continues talking on the phone.

Finally he hangs up, "I was wondering if you were going to sleep the night away".

I look up to the clock to find it's almost four in the morning, "Well, you wore me out". I blush as soon as it comes out of my mouth. I can feel the slight shake of his body that comes with the laugh he produces.

"Are you hurt", he asks when he stops laughing.

"A little sore but I'll be fine. Who was on the phone"?

"Eric, apparently Sookie stopped by the bar tonight with a drawing of a scar from a dead man in Bill's overturned car".

"Let me guess the same symbol you two have been hunting for"?

He nods, "Eric got her to calm down and let him do some digging around before running off".

"So why exactly am I going to be in a werewolf bar when they're turning if we already know who's in charge"?

"I have no idea and I would really prefer if you were to stay home while we work this out", he says.

"I'm not going to just sit at home and worry about you all the time. I was in that vision which means I'm somehow supposed to be there".

"Your life is already so fragile I just don't wish to risk it".

"And that brings us to something that we should probably start discussing now since I know I'm going to have to fight for it".

"What is that"?

I take a deep breath and meet his eyes, "Eventually turning me".

I can feel him tense against me and his eye's turn cold, "No". With that he stood up and set me back on the couch and walked into the bedroom.

Well, that's just great. I get up wrapping the sheet tighter and follow him. He's sitting on the edge of the bed when I walk in, "Are we going to discuss it or is that your final answer".

"I refuse to ruin your life".

"Why do you think it would ruin my life", I asked though I knew as soon as he raised his eyes to mine. The sadness that I hadn't seen in days had returned. I moved over sitting beside him, "I just want you to think about it. I'm gonna keep getting older and die one day when I would rather be here with you".

"Why would you want to be turned"?

"I don't mean immediately I just want you to think about it. What would you do if an accident happened and I'm pretty much dead and blood isn't enough to fix me"?

"I don't know", he replies.

"That's why I want you to think about it. I'm gonna be in a werewolf bar probably in a few days and what if something goes wrong. You should at least start deciding if you would turn me or let me die".

His eyes turned to me, "I will consider it".

"That's all I'm asking for. So, I was thinking since I slept all night once you go to sleep I'm gonna go shopping. I don't think Eric has gotten any food yet and I thought I would go by the school to see what my options are".

"Why do you need to finish school", he asked.

"So I can eventually get a decent job. I'm sure you would prefer if I didn't end up somewhere like Fangtasia".

His head snaps my direction, "You are never to work at Fangtasia. Why do you need a job anyway I'm perfectly capable of giving you anything you want".

I roll my eyes as I stand up going to my suitcase to put some real clothes on, "I'm not going to live off you when I'm perfectly capable of working". I pull on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt before I lay on the bed.

"You'll need a night job and most of the places open at night I won't have you working at", he says determinedly.

I sigh, "We'll figure that out when it comes to it. For now we should be trying to figure out what Edgington is up to and why he took Bill".

"I'm sure it's something none of us want", he says lying back on the bed.

I look at the clock to realize the sun would be rising soon, "Should I stay in bed until you fall asleep or will you let me up once you're out"?

He smiled and leaned forward kissing me softly, "I would prefer if you would stay here but if you would just lay beside me until I fall asleep I would like that".

I reached out linking our fingers together while we wait for the sun to rise. I watch as his eyes close and he falls asleep. I climb out of bed and after grabbing everything I would need for the day I head upstairs. I know it's too early to leave to go by the school so I take a seat in the main room and wait.

Thankfully Eric keeps his car keys by the door so I grab them and quickly walk out. When I get outside I find a man standing by the car. He's tall with a lot of muscles and dark hair and eyes. He also had some tattoos showing on his wrist under his sleeves.

"Who are you", I ask.

"Eric hired me in the case you needed to go somewhere during the day", he says.

"Like a body guard or a driver"?

"Both", he replied simply.

There was no indication he was lying so when he opened the back door on the car I got in. It was quiet in the car as he drove.

"Where do you need to go Ms. Newlin", he asked.

I winced when he called me by my last name, "It's Jasmine and I need to go by the school first then the grocery store. What should I call you"?

He nodded when I gave him my name, "Daniel is fine".

The rest of the drive was silent and before I knew it we were pulling up to the high school. Daniel came in as well and the principle; Mr. Killinger, gave us a quick tour before going to his office where he gave us some paperwork to take home and if I decided to go here I just needed to get my guardian to fill out and return to the school.

When we back in the car and are on our way to the grocery store we stop and get a coffee. I was going through the paperwork when it came to me; Steve Newlin is still my legal guardian. That's going to cause some problems.

I got the shopping done and with another stop for coffee we were headed back to the house. I noticed it was only going on two in the afternoon.

"How far is it to Bon Temps", I asked Daniel.

"It's about an hour or so drive".

"Can you take me out there I have a friend I'd like to visit"?

"I'm not sure Eric would agree with me taking that far out", he replied.

"I'll talk to them. It was my idea anyways", I say while pulling out my phone and sending a quick text to Godric that I was going to see Sookie. Once it was sent I called Sookie finding out where she was and letting her know I was coming out to visit. We agreed to meet at Merlotte's where she waitressed.

We stopped by and dropped off the food before heading to Bon Temps. The silence made the drive seem longer but soon enough we were pulling up outside the Bar and Grill. I climbed out quickly once we were parked and Daniel followed me at a decent distance. I was surprised at how busy it was inside. After looking around and not seeing Sookie a woman with red hair comes up.

"Welcome to Merlotte's. I'm Arlene is it just you today", she asked while grabbing a menu.

"Actually I'm supposed to be meeting Sookie here. Have you seen her", I ask.

"No not today at least. Would like to sit and get something to drink while you wait"?

"Sure", I follow her over to a table and sit so I can see the door and get some water.

It's not too long after that when Sookie comes in. As soon as she sees me she smiles and comes over to the table, "Hey, sorry I was kinda late".

"I only got here a few minutes ago myself so it's no problem", I tell her.

"Come on I want to introduce you to some people", she said pulling me out of the chair. She stops by the bar first, "This is my best-friend Tara. Tara this is Jasmine".

The girl behind the bar gave me a look like she didn't really trust me. "Hi", was all she said.

"Hi", I replied awkwardly and if Sookie had noticed she say anything as she pulled me away to the window to the kitchen.

A dark skinned man with makeup on came over to the window, "Well Sookie who is this sweet young peach you brought to see little ole me"? I couldn't help the blush that rose on my face and he chuckled lightly.

"Lafayette this is Jasmine the girl from Dallas I told you about", she told him. "Back in the corner is Terry".

"Nice to meet you both", I tell him.

"Well, aren't you sweet as pie", he said. Terry just did a light wave and glanced up.

"Have you seen Sam", Sookie asked him.

"He's back in the office I think", he replied moving back over to the grill.

I followed Sookie over to the door where she knocked and waited until we heard a faint, "Come in".

"Hey Sam", Sookie says as she walks through the door.

"Sookie I'm busy right now", the man says facing away from us.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright after the day", she tells him and he turns around.

"Who is this", he asks looking at me. I can see he's protective of Sookie immediately and probably likes her.

"This is Jasmine she's a friend from Dallas", she said.

"Come all this way just to visit Sookie", Sam asked moving towards me.

"It's not that far I actually moved to Shreveport after everything in Dallas", I tell him.

"You look kinda young to be on your own", he comments.

"Well, I'm 16 but I'm staying with Godric".

His eyebrow rose, "Why would you be with vampires. I'm sure your parents wouldn't approve".

I can feel some anger rise at that since it really was none of his business, "My parents are dead and my brother knows I'm with vampires. He told me not to come back home and that he would disown me for going with him".

"You chose a fanger over your brother", he asked incredulously.

"Yes, and if Steve Newlin was your brother and you saw what he was actually capable of you would to", I tell him. I look over to Sookie, "I'm gonna get some air".

She nods, "There's a back door just out the door and to the left", she said while sending a glare at Sam.

I quickly move outside and take a deep breath. It's getting harder to control my emotions. I had everything so under control before the last month and now it's like I have no control. I hate feeling out of control. I turned quickly when I heard a twig snap not far behind me. There was a man just standing there with long hair and biker style clothes. Even from this far away I could tell something was wrong with him.

I could feel fear fill me when he moved toward me but then the door behind me swung open. I jumped glancing behind me to see Terry. I didn't say anything to him as I rushed back in to the office.

I didn't knock just walked right in, "Sookie there was a guy out back and there was something wrong".

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the office rushing to the back door with Sam close behind us, "Where was he", she asked.

I pointed where he was and both Sookie and Sam took off towards the woods. I was not going out there and I went back inside. I glanced over to where Daniel was sitting and I went over to Arlene.

"Do I owe anything for the water", I ask.

"No sweetie you're fine", she says.

I go ahead and pull out a five dollar bill and hand it to her and she tried to refuse, "It's just a tip for your time".

She smiles and finally accepts it and I go out the front door and climb into the back seat of the car. Shortly after Daniel comes out and without a word we head out back to the house. About halfway home I get a call from Sookie.

"Hey", I answer.

"Where'd you go", she asked. "I was worried when I came back and you were gone I thought the werewolf had come back".

"He was a werewolf"? Oh my goodness I thought. That could have been really bad if Terry hadn't come out. I notice Daniel tense in the front seat and we speed up some.

"Yeah, he had changed before we found him but we could tell by the smell as well as the foot prints he left".

"Will you tell Terry thank you for me? That guy was just about to come toward me when Terry came out the door", I tell her.

"Yeah I'll tell him the next time I see him. I'm gonna go be careful on your way back", she said.

"I'll be really careful", I tell her before we hang up.

"There was a werewolf back there", Daniel asks.

"Yeah, I went out back to get some air and he was just there", I tell him.

"Eric's going to be twice as angry now; you know that right", he tells me.

I nod, "Well at least we'll have a while once we get back before sunset".

"I'll just stay outside in case they are awake", he says.

"Why would they be awake"?

"If you've had their blood they'll always know where you are and be able to know if you're in trouble", he says.

"I haven't had any so you should be fine until I tell them".

He nods and then we're pulling into the driveway. I quickly go into the house and make a sandwich for dinner. Once I finish eating I go down to the room and find Godric is still sleeping. I climb onto the bed leaning against the headboard. I'm actually surprised when he moves closer to me and starts using my thigh as a pillow. I smile and run my fingers through his hair. I spend most of the time he's sleeping thinking about everything that could have gone wrong back at Merlotte's.

****I added the links for my stories deleted scenes on my profile just remove spaces.**


	13. Chapter 13

I feel him shifting against me and I know he's waking. I watch as his eyes slowly open and he looks up at me smiling, "Good morning little one".

"Morning, did you sleep well"?

"Well enough without you here. Did you get everything done you needed to", he asked as he placed a kiss on my thigh and his fingers shifted to run against the inside of my thigh.

"Yeah I went to the school. I found there might a problem enrolling until I get a hold of my family's lawyer to see if Steve really disowned me or if I can get emancipated. I also got some shopping done and I went to see Sookie", I rushed out the last part.

He sat up, "You went to Bon Temps without me"?

"Yeah, I figured since it was day it would be fine and we met at her work", I tell him.

"You're leaving something out aren't you", he asks.

"There may have been just a little werewolf thing that happened", I say.

Within seconds I'm flat on the bed and Godric is running his hands over me checking to be sure I was okay, "How little"?

"I just went out to get some air and he was out back. He just stood there and he got one step toward me before the door opened and one of the employee's came out and he took off".

He stopped checking me over and when his eyes met mine he was very angry. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Come in Eric", he calls out though his eyes don't leave mine.

"What's going on I could feel your anger", he asked.

"She went to Bon Temps and there was a werewolf there", Godric tells him.

Eric's eyebrow raised and he looked at me, "Why would you go to Bon Temps without one of us"?

"It was daytime and I was just meeting Sookie at her job", I tell him. "I didn't expect for there to be a werewolf there".

He stalked toward the bed, "You know we are having problems with werewolves and Bill was taken by werewolves; why would they not be around"?

"I could understand if they were there for Sookie but why would they worry about me"?

"That's a good question actually. You said he actually came toward you before the door opened", Godric asked.

"Yeah, but it could have been just because I saw him".

Godric and Eric looked at each other and it seemed like they were having a silent conversation before Eric spoke up, "Bill knows what you can do and if he gave that information to Edgington I'm sure he would be interested".

"Why would Bill tell Edgington anything about me though", I ask them.

"It's just a theory", Eric says.

"When do you think I'll be going to Mississippi"? Eric and Godric both let out a growl.

"I'm going to head to Bon Temps tonight to see if Sookie could tell me her side on what happened. Do you know if that was the only werewolf in town", Eric asked.

"It was the only I saw and I didn't even know what he was I just felt something was wrong so I got out of there. Sookie and Sam actually went into the woods to follow it".

"She isn't exactly the brightest", Eric comments under his breath.

I send a glare his way, "Are you going as well", I ask Godric.

"No, I'm going to stay here with you to make sure you stay out of trouble".

My glare shifted up to Godric who was still hovering over me. Eric laughed as he left the room.

"I don't need protecting", I tell Godric.

"Really let's start from the beginning then", he sat back on my hips. "You were locked in the basement by your own brother, Gabe intended to rape you in said basement, your brother planned to deprogram you, next was the bomb, and now werewolves may or may not be after you".

"Well when you put it that way it sounds bad".

"It is bad. I want you around for a long time", he said.

"Just a long time", I ask.

"As long as you'll have me", he says before leaning in and kissing me hard.

I love his kisses. I move my hands to his shoulders and push him to the side and he allows me to. We roll over so I'm lying on top of him. His hands move up the back of my shirt as my own drift over his chest and stomach. I pull away from his mouth and press kisses down his jaw and neck. My kisses follow the path my hands are taking down his stomach.

****Deleted Scene**

He lays back pulling me with him so I'm lying on him. He runs his fingers through my hair before he suddenly stops, "Did I bite you"?

"Yeah", I say cuddling closer to him.

He moves me to his side and tilts my neck back so he can see the bite, "I'm sorry".

I just look at him as he drops his fangs and pricks his finger before rubbing the blood into the bite. The quick healing is an odd sensation.

"Why are you apologizing", I ask him

"I should have controlled myself better", he says lying back and looking at the ceiling.

I let out a slight sigh, "You really need to stop apologizing for giving me amazing experiences". I look away from him, "I liked it".

"Most people do. I just don't want you to think that all I want is your blood and sex".

After the look in his eyes earlier I know that's not the case but I keep it to myself and wait until he's ready to tell me, "I trust you".

All of a sudden Godric pulls the blanket up and covers us about two seconds before Eric comes in.

Smirk in place, "Maybe I should've stayed here. You two look like you had a good time".

I blush and pull the blanket over my head but I can still hear him laughing.

"Stop teasing her Eric", Godric told him.

"There was another werewolf that came to Sookie's tonight. I killed him but Sookie got that he was from Jackson and plans to head there tomorrow", Eric says.

"She's planning to go alone", Godric asked.

"Yeah but I already called Alcide and he's going to pick her up and take her so she's not alone since I'll have to contact the sheriff there to let him know we're coming", Eric tells him.

"I guess it's a good thing I haven't had to unpack yet", I say pulling the blanket off my face.

Both of them turn to look at me, "You're not going without us", Godric says.

"Neither of you were in my vision it was Sookie, Alcide, and myself so I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to go with them".

"No. Those werewolves might be looking for you as well", Eric says.

"Alcide will be there and hopefully nothing will happen before you two get there but I'm going with them tomorrow". They both opened their mouths to argue and I sit up, "No, I'm going and that's that. I'll take Daniel as well if it would make you feel better".

They're both quiet I look at Godric and he's glaring at the wall across the room. I look to Eric and he's looking at me but he's staring a bit low. I glance down to realize I had let the blanket fall when I sat up. I snatch it back up and glare at Eric while he smirks.

Eric turns to leave as he says, "I'll agree to that but I think you still have to convince him".

I pull the blanket tighter against myself and turn to Godric, "Would it make you feel better if I had some of your blood"?

He turns to me, "What"?

"Well, Daniel had mentioned that if I had your blood you'd be able to feel if I'm in danger", I say.

"There are other side effects as well", Godric starts. "You'll also have better senses and strength you'll feel an attraction to me and have dreams of me".

"Cause I don't already", I say rolling my eyes.

He looks at me, "I'll always be able to feel you forever. You're sex drive will also increase for a while".

I blushed at the last one, "It doesn't really sound that bad". He had a look on his face and I wasn't sure what he was thinking, "Unless you don't to. I just thought it would make this easier".

"You understand I'll always feel you even if we aren't together anymore", he asks.

"I understand".

I just wait while he thinks. It doesn't take long before he brings his wrist to his mouth and drops his fangs. He bites into it and holds his arm out towards me. I lean in and tentatively lick the blood there. Surprisingly it's not that bad and I quickly latch onto it sucking lightly at his skin. I close my eyes as I feel it starting to affect me. He pulls his wrist away and I whine softly trying to keep a hold of his wrist.

I hear him chuckle as he leans in and I thought he was going to kiss me but instead his tongue traces my lips and down my chin cleaning the blood that hadn't made it into my mouth.

When he pulls back he smiles, "How do you feel little one"?

"Amazing", I reply as I let myself fall back on the bed.

He laughed at that lying on his side next to me. He pushes apiece of hair behind my ear and leans in and gently kisses my forehead, "You should get some sleep I'm sure Sookie will want to leave early".

I close my eyes and curl into his chest, "I'm gonna miss sleeping with you".

"I'll miss you as well little one hopefully it'll only be a day or two", he replied.

I fall asleep quickly after that. It feels like I was barely asleep a few minutes when Godric wakes me.

"Eric let me know Alcide should be here soon", he said but I could tell he was upset.

I stretch and climb out of the bed wrapping myself in the blanket, "Are you still angry that I'm going"?

"Yes, but it's mostly due to the fact of who you're going with", he says.

"I'm going with Sookie what's so wrong with that", I ask.

"You'll also be with that werewolf", he growls out.

"Do you not trust him to keep me safe"? He mumbled something I couldn't hear, "What"?

"I don't like the way he kept looking at you in the bar", he said.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I don't think it was that way. He's way too old for me and I'm pretty sure he was more confused by the fact that there was a young girl sitting in a vampire bar let alone with you and Eric".

"I still don't like it", he pouted.

I moved back over to the bed from where I was searching for clothes. I let the blanket drop as I crawled up on the bed into Godric's lap, "I'm strictly yours". I lean in with the intention of a quick kiss but he quickly wraps his arms around me and deepens the kiss. I moan against his mouth when he twists around and stretches out on top of me.

****Deleted Scene**

Suddenly there is clapping and Godric snaps in the direction growling. Thankfully he stayed on me so his body covered mine.

"I just came to tell you that Alcide is here so you should hurry up", Eric said. "Though catching the end of that was a nice added plus".

Godric growled again, "She is MINE Eric so don't even think about it".

Eric held his hands up and left the room. Godric pulled away and helped me up. It took me a second to get my balance before I rushed pulling on a bra and underwear before finding some shorts and a tank top. I closed the suitcase and Godric came over in a pair of pants picking up the suitcase and I followed him upstairs.

"Alcide's outside as well as Daniel", Eric says from the sitting room.

Before I know it we're outside and I'm climbing into the car after one last kiss from Godric. I sit in back since Daniel had already claimed the front passenger seat. We wait watching Godric and Alcide talk outside the car. They both looked angry as they talked. Thankfully Godric goes back into the house and Alcide finally gets in the car.

"How old are you", he asked as soon as we were on the road.

I rolled my eyes, "16".

"Seriously what the fuck are you doing with vampires"?

"Getting away from my brother who happens to be Steve Newlin and actually doing something I want", I reply.

"I knew you looked familiar. They've had your picture all over the news saying you were kidnapped".

"Really", I asked.

"Yeah, obviously they're claiming vamps did it and here I find out you are with vampires. I should take you to the police station".

"You can't", I say.

"Why shouldn't I you're a minor and it's the right thing to do"?

I feel close to hyperventilating as I imagine having to go back to that house. I close my eyes and even out my breathing. My phone starts ringing, "Hello".

"Are you alright you've only been gone for ten minutes", Godric asks.

"I'm fine. Alcide just told me that I've been on the news a lot. Apparently Steve is telling everyone that I was kidnapped".

"He's been doing what?! I'm going to get into contact with a lawyer tonight and we'll make it stop".

"Make sure you ask about getting me emancipated so I can get back into school while you're at it".

"I will. I have to go now make sure you call when you get to Jackson".

"I will. I'll talk to you later Godric".

"Goodbye, little one", Godric replies.

I tell Alcide everything that had happened in Dallas thankfully by the end of the story he agreed not to take me to the police and agreed I shouldn't be there. We get to Sookie's quickly. After some introductions she gets into the car and we were on our way to Jackson.


	14. Chapter 14

****A/N Lyzz Cullen, KEZZ 1, Lady Minuialwen, Royal Ember, Swcky, downbelowgirl, Ilovefashion2001, HermioneandMarcus, TheLunaGoddess, Ali, and Mel. I really want to thank all these wonderful people who have been reviewing. You guys really make me want to write more. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed and favorited the story.**

Its early afternoon when we finally arrive in Jackson. I send a text to Godric letting him know we were here since I know he's sleeping. We pull up to an apartment complex and are soon inside. Alcide goes to take a shower and Sookie and I sit on the couch and wait.

I just sit in the quiet and close my eyes leaning back on the couch. I'm exhausted after being up most of the night. Though I can say it was a very enjoyable night I think as my mind drifts back to the early part of the night.

Sookie gasps and I look up at her, "Oh my goodness".

"What"?

"How was it", she asks smiling.

"What", I ask again confused.

"I had a feeling you and Godric were close but I didn't realize you were together", she says.

It dawns on me, "Were you in my head"?

"I didn't mean to I just let my guard down for a second", she says.

"No it's fine I get it. It has to be exhausting trying to fight what you can do all the time", I say.

"It's exhausting. Thankfully I can't read vampires. I'm not entirely sure I would want to know what goes on in their heads".

I laugh and the room falls back into silence.

"Do we have a plan", I ask after a few minutes.

"Well, I need to be somewhere that the werewolves may be so I can listen in and see where Bill might be", Sookie says.

"Really, I'm gonna need some coffee if we're going into a werewolf bar tonight", I sigh out.

"How do you know where we'll be going", Alcide asks coming out of the other room in jeans and a plaid shirt.

Whoops I look over to Sookie and she shrugs, "It was just a guess", I try.

He looks like he doesn't believe me, "It didn't sound like a guess".

I close my eyes, "Fine, I sometimes get glimpses of what's gonna happen".

He looks even more doubtful thankfully Sookie interferes, "She does I've seen it".

He goes over to the fridge and opens it pulling some stuff out, "So if you already know we're going there why are we going there"?

"I'm not entirely sure I only saw a piece of what happened not all of it", I tell him.

Sookie moves closer to me, "Can I see"?

I hold out my hand to her and think of the vision.

"It probably has to do with what I can do. Maybe I hear something or something may have happened before the vision", she suggests.

"Well", he says as he sets some plates on the table, "we should eat and then get ready to go".

We eat the sandwiches Alcide made quickly and he lets us use his bedroom while we're here and he's taking the couch. I pull out my suitcase and start going through my clothes when the phone rings.

I smile when I answer it, "Hey".

"Everything going alright", Godric asks.

"Yeah, I kinda had to tell Alcide that I had the vision".

"Why would he need to know that"?

"I was talking to Sookie and made a comment about going to a werewolf bar when he came in the room".

"You have to be more careful little one. The more people who know what you can do just puts you in more danger".

"I know I hadn't intended to tell him. I'll watch what I say around others", I tell him. "Do you know when you'll be able to come"?

"Eric talked to the sheriff last night but we won't be there until tomorrow night".

"We'll try to stay out of trouble until you are here".

"Be sure that you do", he laughs.

"I have to go I need to get ready to go", I tell him.

"Alright I'll call later to ensure that everything is going well".

"I'll talk to you later then", I say before hanging up the phone.

I look over at Sookie who pulled on a white cami with a white lace shirt covering it along with a jean skirt. I pull out a dark red tank top along with some dark jeans and my heels. When I'm dressed I decide to leave my hair down and apply my eyeliner and mascara harsher than I normally would. I grab the leather jacket out of my suitcase before we go out to see Alcide waiting.

He looks Sookie over and shakes his head before looking at me, "You're gonna fit in well there", he tells me. "You however are going to stick out like a sore thumb", he says to Sookie.

She looks down at herself, "I look nice".

I rolled my eyes and then we were heading out the door and heading to the bar. There's not really a line but there are some guys standing around outside and it's out of the way of the busy part of town. We go inside.

"It don't look like much but Lou Pine's is the oldest werewolf bar in Mississippi", Alcide tells us.

"Alcide, it's nice to see a face from the old pack", a man on a stool by the door says.

"Yeah, I figured the new wolves were drinking enough for all of us", Alcide replies.

"Who are the civilians", he asks looking at me and Sookie.

"They're cool. They're friends".

Sookie looks around the bar, "Am I not dressed properly"?

"You look like dinner", he says and I can't stop the small laugh that comes out. "You on the other hand look a little young to be here even if you do fit in more", he tells me.

"I'll keep an eye on both of them Hollis", Alcide replies and we move into the bar. "We're gonna have to split off. If they see you with me they aren't gonna talk. I think you should stay with me though", he tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Where are you gonna be", Sookie asks.

"With my guys", he says glancing to the end of the bar, "but I'll be watching you. Make it quick for your own sake".

Sookie moves further into the room while Alcide and I go to the bar. He gets a beer and some water before two guys come over to us.

"Where you been Alcide", one asks. He's older than Alcide and starting to go grey around the edges of his dark hair.

"Around just haven't had much time to come by and visit", he replies.

"It hasn't been the same round here lately", the second guy says. He looked to be much younger than Alcide. He wasn't much shorter than Alcide and he had brown hair and eyes. I could see a tattoo sticking out on his arm from under the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"I've heard a bit about it", Alcide comments his eyes shifting to check on Sookie.

"So, who is this", the older man asks finally noticing me.

"Jasmine this is Gary", he motions to the older one then the younger, "and Alex".

"What brings a cute little thing like yourself to a bar like this", Alex asks moving closer to me.

Thankfully a scream came from a room off to the side and everyone turned.

Alcide handed me the keys to the car, "Go out to the car we'll be there in a minute". He looks at Gary, "Make sure she's left alone for me".

Gary nods and Alcide rushes away. I move quickly to the door with Gary close behind me. Everyone's attention was on the commotion in the back room so we make it out without a problem. I get in the back seat and lean over the front seat putting the key in the ignition and starting the car.

A few minutes later Alcide and Sookie are in the car and we're pulling out of the parking lot. It's quiet all the way back to the apartment. When we get in Alcide pours himself a drink and Sookie gets him to sit so she can look at his back where he was bleeding. I just stand against the wall.

"That man helped take Bill and they were feeding from him before he got loose", she tells us.

"That goes against everything we stand for", Alcide says. "Is the rest of the pack into that shit"?

"The ones who took Bill at least", Sookie says.

"Like I need more reasons to hate them".

Sookie presses a cotton ball with peroxide on it to the cut on his back, "Sorry", she says when he complains. "Is Debbie your ex-girlfriend"?

"My fiancé. She moved out a month ago", he tells us.

"A month and you still haven't gotten new furniture"?

"I don't have time for it", he says.

"You ever hear from her"?

"My sister Janice does. She runs a beauty parlor. Debbie still goes in to get her hair done up".

Sookie presses a bandage to the cut and they turn to look at each other, "I'm almost done", she says. They keep looking at each other and I realize what that look is. I open my mouth to say something but Sookie's phone rings.

I move over to Alcide while she moves to answer it, "I'm not sure that's a good idea", I tell him.

"What"?

I shake my head, "Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I don't know that look between you two".

"Bill", I hear Sookie ask so I start paying attention wishing I could hear the other end of the conversation. "Are you hurt I know the werewolves have you? Shut the fuck up", I know whatever he said wasn't good if she cussed so I move over by her, "The last time I saw you you asked me to marry you. You have to say that someone's listening", I glance at Alcide. "Bill." I watch as tears start to fill her eyes, "That's not true. I don't believe you." She hangs up the phone and I immediately hug her as she starts crying. We move over to sit on the bed and she tells us what he said. "What does he mean he doesn't want to be found"?

Alcide answers, "Well, I'm pretty sure it means he doesn't want to see you anymore". I have a slight urge to hit the werewolf as he moves into the other room.

"That isn't what he said", Sookie says.

"Well, what do you think he said", Alcide asks from the other room.

"I don't know what he said. I just know that isn't the man I love".

He comes back in with some tissues and hands them to Sookie as he answers, "Well, maybe the man you love never existed except in your head".

"Really, we're supposed to be making her feel better", I say to him.

"All I know is that no matter how well you think you know somebody they can still turn around and kick you right in the nutsack", he says.

"Just because of your issues with your ex does not mean everyone is like that. As far as I can tell Bill has done nothing but try to keep her safe since they got together. I'm pretty sure he's probably still doing that", I sigh. "I'm also pretty sure he's with the vampire king of Mississippi and apparently Lorena is there as well. If the king knew what you could do Sookie don't doubt for a second that he would find a way to get you".

"Why didn't you tell me you knew where he was", she asked looking upset with me.

"That vampire in the vision is Russell Edgington and he's the king. Those werewolves work for him so I'm assuming here that they took Bill on his orders", I tell her.

"That would have been nice to know before going to that bar tonight", Alcide says.

"I said I'm assuming. We can't just go attacking a vampire king without knowing for sure. Especially one who has werewolves on V to call as he wants", I say.

He just shakes his head, "I'm gonna give you two some privacy", and leaves the room.

Once he leaves we get changed and climb into bed. I turn to Sookie, "Are you okay"?

"Yeah, I just want to get Bill back", she says.

"Hopefully it won't be too long. Eric and Godric should be here tomorrow night. Crap", I say reaching over to grab my phone that I had put on silent while we were out. I find multiple missed calls and texts mostly from Godric and some from Eric and even one from Pam threatening me if I don't call.

I quickly dial his number and barely one ring goes through when he answers, "Where have you been? I've been waiting for hours to hear from you. Do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't answer my calls? I knew you going into that werewolf bar was a bad idea. Did you get out before they turned"?

"I'm fine there was just some drama at the bar and then Bill called Sookie", I tell him. "There were no turning wolves tonight or anything", Sookie looks at me questioningly so I put the phone on speaker.

"What the hell happened then that you didn't call? I was just about ready to go there early and that could have caused more problems".

"I'm sorry, there was just so much going on I forgot".

He sighs into the phone, "Tell me what happened".

Sookie and I both fill Godric in on what happened answering any questions he has as well as Eric who had probably been listening the whole time.

"There's an engagement party tomorrow night for Alcide's ex at the bar and more of the wolves will be there so we'll probably try getting in so I can see if anyone knows for sure if Bill is with the king", Sookie says.

"That's probably when the vision is then", I say out loud. Both vampires growl on the other end, "You should be in town at least you could be outside the bar in case we need you".

"I still don't like it", Godric replies.

I roll my eyes, "It'll be fine don't worry so much", I tell him.

"I will not stop worrying until you are back by my side".

I smile, "Have you eaten"? He doesn't stay anything, "Eric make sure he eats please".

"I do remember him feeding from you just this morning", he says and I just know he's smirking as I blush. Sookie just looks confused and then laughs and I know she read my mind.

"It wasn't much", I reply and Eric laughs.

"I'll get him to eat something", he tells me.

I look at the time to see it's going on three, "We really should get some sleep", I tell them.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow", Godric says.

"Me either", I reply.

"Goodnight little one".

"Goodnight Godric", I say and hang up the phone.

Sookie's still smiling at me, "You let Godric drink from you", she teases.

"I didn't ask him to it just kind of happened when we were", I blush cutting myself off.

She laughs, "I understand Bill does it as well", and then she looked sad.

"Everything will work out alright", I tell her.

"Did you see it", she asks.

I look away, "Well no but we need to think positive".

She nods and settles down to sleep. I lay awake for a while longer hoping I'm right.


	15. Chapter 15

I open my eyes to find myself pressed against someone and by the feeling against my hip a very male someone. I look up to find Godric smiling down at me.

"Good morning little one", he says. "We should get up soon".

I press my face back into his chest and shake my head, "I don't wanna".

He chuckles, "We have to if you want to go through with this tonight".

"Of course I do but can't we just stay this way a little longer"?

He runs his fingers through my hair holding me a little tighter, "Are you sure this is what you want? I'll never let you go if you do".

I pull back so I can look up at him, "I'll always want you so stop trying to talk me out of it".

He uses the hand in my hair to tilt my head back a little more and captures my lips with his. When he moves rolling on top of me I finally notice we're both already naked. I kiss him harder as my hands run over his body. He pulls my thighs up onto his hips as he pulls out of the kiss.

"I want you one more time while you're still warm", is all he says and he's suddenly inside me.

I sit up in the bed quickly to find Sookie standing next to the bed smiling, "Have Godric's blood recently"? I blush and she continues, "The same thing happened to me when I had Eric's blood".

"You haven't had Bill's blood", I ask.

"I have but at the time I thought it was just because I liked him and not because of the blood. I actually didn't know the blood causes the dreams before Eric got me to drink his blood in Dallas", she tells me.

"Godric made sure I knew all the side effects before he gave it to me", I turned to my phone when it vibrated. It was a text from Godric and looking to see it was almost noon I was surprised he was awake.

'Have a good dream little one?'

'How did you know?' I text back.

He text back immediately, 'I awoke when I felt your arousal.'

I blushed and Sookie laughed seeing what he had texted, 'Go to sleep Godric', I sent back before getting out of the bed.

"Alcide went to work after I finally got him to agree to take us to the party tonight. I called Alcide's sister to come over and help with my look in case anyone recognizes me", just then there was a knock at the door.

Sookie went and got the door while I went to the kitchen where I could smell coffee.

"You must be Janice", I hear Sookie say.

"And you're Sookie Stackhouse", a new voiced asked. "Thank you Jesus. I would have settled for a two-bit hooker to get my brother's mind of that bitch Debbie Pelt but you are cute and sweet. You're just what he needs".

I'm sitting at the table when she comes in pulling a case behind her. She's really pretty and tall like Alcide with very long hair, "Who are you"?

"I'm Jasmine I'm helping Sookie out".

Sookie comes into the kitchen and sits at the table as well and Janice starts pulling stuff out of her case.

"Thanks for coming over", Sookie tells her.

"When you called I was checking my horoscope. Do you know what it said? Things are looking up for someone close to you. Nailed it", she says.

"Don't get too excited Alcide and I are just working together", Sookie tells her.

"You don't look like you work construction to me"?

"No, someone I care about has gone missing and Alcide has inside information about the folks I think have him. I called you cause I have to get into Lou Pine's without standing out".

"You need to look the part? Well that is my specialty. How deep do you wanna go"?

"I wanna look like I can kick some serious ass. Which I can".

"Alright let's pick out some temporary tattoos for you". She then looked over to me, "Am I helping you as well"?

"No, I didn't stand out like; what did Hollis call it, oh yeah dinner like she did last night", I tell Janice and she laughs.

"He called you dinner"?

"Yeah, I thought I looked nice", Sookie says.

Janice pulls out a binder and starts looking through it, "No chance of anything else between you and my baby brother", she asks Sookie.

"I'm not really looking and he's still hung up on his ex. Finding out about her engagement party tonight did not help matters".

"Yeah right, engagement party", Janice says. I narrowed my eyes there was definitely something else going on.

"Excuse me", Sookie asked.

"Oh no that's right engagement party" Janice replies. I can tell when Sookie starts reading her mind. "How'd y'all find out about it"?

"Hollis told him last night at Lou Pine's", I respond for Sookie.

"But if Alcide still loves Debbie don't you think he should go and try to talk her out of it", Sookie asks.

"No he should not. My psychic told him point blank if he stayed with her he would get himself killed. Did he listen no. She ended up dumping his ass", Janice tells us.

"Why did he stay with her so long", Sookie asks her.

"She was his first love, he never met anyone so alive, and all that shit. But how many bullets are you gonna take for somebody? How many bad things gotta happen to you and the ones that you love before you realize feeling alive ain't enough? I am just glad he made it out alive".

I could see just how those words were affecting Sookie. It took a couple hours and a trip with Daniel to a shop full of leather clothes before Janice told Sookie she was done. She had multiple tattoos now and a short black bob wig on. She had also had some leather pants on along with a leather halter that was laced in the front.

I let Janice do my makeup and hair for me and she also got me to buy a black dress when we went shopping. I didn't want to put it on right away since we still ahd a little while until Alcide was there and we would be going to the bar. It was just before sunset and I had gone into the bedroom to put the dress on when I hear Alcide come in and talk with Sookie.

I looked at myself in the mirror and the only thought I had was that Godric and probably Eric would not let me leave the house if we were still here when they arrived. The dress fell about an inch above mid-thigh and was completely form fitted. The top was strapless and I felt the need to keep pulling it up because there was a lot of cleavage coming out the top. I put my leather jacket over it and it helped me to feel a bit more covered.

I put my heels on and came out of the room and pause in the doorway to the kitchen. Sookie saw me and her jaw dropped, "Is it that bad", I ask

"No", she says when she can talk, "I'm just not sure I should let you out of the house dressed like that".

Alcide turned at that point, "Eric will kill me for letting you wear that into a werewolf bar".

"I can take care of Eric", I tell him.

He turned back to Sookie, "We're gonna have to go in separately. You may be able to fool some with that look but not all". He turned to me, "You're going in with me. I'm not letting you go in there without me just in case".

"That's fine", I tell him.

My phone starts ringing and I go to the bedroom to answer it, "Hello".

"We're about to head that way but the sheriff there informed Eric that we were to see him as soon as we arrive in Mississippi. I have a feeling we probably won't be there in time for the bar so you need to be extra careful".

"I will be", I tell him. I'm slightly relieved that he won't see me in this dress.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"Of course".

"I can feel your nerves little one what's going on"?

"Do you promise not to yell and to understand I'm only doing this to get into the bar"?

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that", he says.

"Do you trust me", I ask.

"Yes".

"Hold on". I use my phone to take a picture of myself in the mirror and I send it to him. I keep the phone away from my ear so if he does yell it won't be that bad.

It's quiet for a few minutes and then, "THAT IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE. YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT TO A FUCKING WEREWOLF BAR. I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU COULD POSSIBLY THINK THAT I WOULD ALLOW THAT. DID THAT WEREWOLF PUT YOU UP TO IT? I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT HIM NEAR YOU HE PROBABLY JUST", he cut off then.

"What did you do to make my very calm maker explode like that", Eric asks.

"I might be wearing something he doesn't approve of".

"What are you wearing then"?

"I could really do without being screamed at again thanks", I tell him.

Apparently Godric took the phone back, "I will apologize for yelling little one but that is not appropriate clothing anywhere outside of the house".

"I have to look like I fit in. Alcide's sister picked it out and since she's the werewolf I'm going with it".

I could hear he was trying not to sound angry, "I don't like it", he paused before continuing, "I will trust you but if I find you wearing that out again I will not control my anger".

"I promise after tonight I'll never wear it out again", I tell him.

"Alright, we have to leave now. We'll see you at Alcide's later".

We hung up after that. I know he's still angry and I'll probably hear about it as soon as I see him. I head back out to the kitchen to find Alcide waiting by the door.

"Ready", he asked.

"Yeah".

"Daniel's waiting in the car", he says as we leave.

We all drive together and park a little down the road for Sookie to get out and Alcide and I follow a few minutes later while Daniel stays in the car.

We're barely there for a few minutes before Alex from last night comes up to us, "You look sexy tonight", he says to me.

Alcide moved in front of me, "She's not interested".

"I think that's up to her", Alex says stepping closer to Alcide and reaching his arm around him. Before he can touch me I see a woman walk up to Sookie looking angry.

"Alcide we have to go", I notice he stiffens when he looks Sookie's direction.

We move quickly over to them and hear the woman ask Sookie who she is. I stay a little behind and Alcide answers, "She's with me Debbie".

"You thought this knight-on-a-white-horse shit would work? With me", she says turning to him.

"What have you done to yourself", he asks her.

"Finally got free of you and I've never been happier in my life".

"I still care about you. You go through with this and the pack will never let you back in".

"I don't need your pussy pack and I was still fucking Coot when I was with you".

"This isn't about us".

"Like hell, you came here and brought this skank just to make me jealous".

"Skank, wow, coming from you that's just funny", Sookie said.

"Sookie", both Alcide and I say. I probably should have kept my mouth shut because Debbie turned to me.

"Who's this one now? You fucking her too", she said.

"No she's a friend".

Sookie got Debbie's attention then, "Alcide came here despite every good reason in the world not to because he believes the woman he fell in love with still lives inside you somewhere. He's willing to risk his life to make sure you hold on to her, even if he doesn't get to".

"It isn't too late. We can get out of here now", he pleads with her. I can see she really considers until a man comes up. I recognize him as the first guy who changed in my vision.

"What the fuck is this", he asks.

"It's just a conversation, Coot", Alcide tells him.

"Well, she's all done with you Herveaux. She went and found herself a real wolf", Coot replies.

"Come on let's do this shit", he yells the last part at Alcide as he steps toward him.

"Leave him alone Coot", Debbie tells him. "Let him stay".

"No way in hell", Coot replies.

"He needs to see this. He ain't never gonna let us be baby, till he understands I'm with you for good.

They kiss for a few minutes and Coot agrees to let us stay. Everyone starts cheering and Debbie pulls off her jacket leaving herself in a bathing suit top basically. She gets picked up and carried to the stage over the crowd and someone pulls off her skirt.

"Coot, he's one of the one's who took Bill", Sookie tells us.

Alex is suddenly beside me, "Why don't you come up front with me and get a closer look". He puts his hand on my back to pull me with him.

Alcide noticed and grabbed my arm moving me between him and Sookie, "I told you to back off Alex".

"She ain't yours Alcide".

"No, but she's somebody else's and I'm keeping an eye on her".

"I bet they wouldn't care if you looked away for a while", Alex said as he looks me up and down.

"Yeah they would now fuck off", Alcide told him.

He finally moved away looking back at me.

When Debbie gets to the stage a man comes up carrying a wolf skin, "Who's that", Sookie asks.

"Russell Edgington" I reply as I watch my vision unfold in front of us.

When it gets to the point that Coot gets on stage with Debbie I grab Sookie's arm, "We need to go".

"What? Why"?

"They're all about to start turning", Alcide says and when he turns to us his eyes are turning yellow, "Go".

We get out to the car quickly and Daniel is already waiting in the driver's seat. We wait for a moment and see Alcide come out still human and rush to the car.

"Let's get out of here", Alcide tells Daniel and we quickly drive off.

I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out. It was a text from Godric and I also had a missed call, 'We're outside of Alcide's where are you?'.

I send him a text letting him know we were on our way back now and we would be there soon. I tune back into the conversation to Sookie asking what had happened back there. Alcide explains about the energy in the room taking over and how it can cause everyone to shift.

"Tell me more about Russell Edgington", she says to Alcide. "I gotta talk to him".

"Are you out of your fucking mind"?

"The brand, the blood, and the vampire he knows were Bill is or he knows who knows".

"Didn't we discuss this last night? Tonight just goes to show that I was right in my assumption and he does have Bill. Godric and Eric are already at Alcide's we'll come up with something there", I tell her.

The rest of the drive is silent as everyone thinks about what to do next. As soon as we pull up to the apartment Godric and Eric are at the car. Eric opens my door and I climb out pulling the bottom of the dress down from where it had ridden up during the ride.

"You wore that to a werewolf bar? Are you out of your mind", he asks.

"Don't talk to her like that she can wear whatever she wants", Sookie says walking to our side of the car.

"Stay out of it Sookie", he snaps at her.

I turn to Godric, "You didn't show him the picture"?

"You knew she was wearing this", Eric asks looking at Godric.

"Yes, although if I had seen her in person before she left I wouldn't have let her", he says moving over to me and checking to make sure I wasn't hurt.

I start moving to the entrance of the apartments, "We're not done talking yet little sister", Eric says from where he had blocked my way.

"You call her your little sister", Sookie asks.

"Didn't I just tell you to stay out of it", he says back.

I just sigh and roll my eyes, "Do we really have to talk about this now we have other things to deal with".

"We will talk about this eventually", Eric says as he moves out of the way and we head inside.

****I'm not a big fan of Eric and Sookie getting together. I prefer to ignore it even happened in the show. I considered writing it anyways to keep some with the show but I don't think I can. I'm sorry if you are a fan of it I just don't know if I can write it realistically. Let me know if you would like to see it and if there are enough people who would like to see it I'll try writing it. I just guarantee it will or will not happen right now.**


	16. Chapter 16

We go in the apartment and I head directly back to the bedroom to change and Godric followed. I pulled my heels off first then attempt to take the dress off. Apparently getting it on was easier taking it off. I start getting just a little annoyed when it won't go down past my hips.

Godric laughed, "Need some help little one".

I huff, "Yes".

He smiles and comes over to me, "I could just rip it".

"No I would like to keep it".

"You agreed to never wear it again. Why do you now want to keep it"?

"I agreed to never wear it outside of the house not to never wear it again. Besides I could see that look you had when I got out of the car".

"What look is that"?

"The look that tells me you want to push me up against the nearest surface and have your way with me", I shiver as his hands find the top of the dress.

"It doesn't matter what you're wearing little one I'll always want to have my way with you", he then grips the sides of the dress and yanks it down letting it fall around my feet.

I let out a hiss of pain from the dress pulling on the skin of my hips.

His hands immediately move to my hips, "That feels nice".

He smiled and leaned in kissing me, "I don't believe we have time for that", Eric says from the doorway smirking.

I quickly move over to my suitcase and grab some pajama shorts and a tank top. We head out to find the other's sitting around the living room. We find a space on the floor and Godric pulls me down into his lap leaving a space beside us for Eric.

"Does anyone have some type of plan", Sookie asks.

"Godric and I will be heading to the king's tonight. We'll figure out what's actually going on and let you know what to expect", Eric says.

"Why would you willing go there? He has werewolves working for him", I ask.

"I need the king's help. The queen of Louisiana has me selling V and the magister has Pam. I covered for the queen but I'm gonna need some helping getting Pam back", Eric tells me.

"I guess it's good since we can't just go barging in", I say.

Godric's arms tightened around me and he whispered, "As if I would allow you to".

I just roll my eyes and ignore it, "You probably need to get going then"?

"Be careful here", Eric tells me as he and Godric begin to stand.

I nod and wrap my arms around Godric's neck holding him tight and I can feel him laugh softly, "I expect text's even if you can't call".

"Of course little one", he said before kissing me. When he let me go I moved over to Eric and wrapped my arms around his back, "You too, you had better be careful. I quite like having you for a big brother".

He seemed surprised when I first hugged him but he laughed and hugged me back after I finished speaking, "Don't worry so much".

After they left we decided to call it a night. Before long Sookie and I are lying in bed talking.

"How can you let Eric tell you what to wear", she asked.

"I knew as soon as I put that dress on that neither of them would be happy with it. They're protective of family and as long as I'm with Godric that includes me. If you had a 16 year old sister and she wanted to wear that to Fangtasia how would you feel"?

"I wouldn't let her out of the house", she said.

"They're the same; they're protective of me. As long as they don't get too overbearing I can handle it".

"I just don't get it. Eric's cruel to everyone that he's met why is he not that way to you", I could hear the slight jealousness in her voice.

"I know you've had Eric's blood so you're unexpectedly attracted to him but don't go there. You love Bill. I can say that Eric is manipulative and whatever reason he has for getting you to drink his blood is his own but don't ever believe it was for some reason other than what you can do. It'll only end in you getting hurt".

"I know it's just hard to separate the real feeling and the blood induced feelings", she tells me.

"Let's get some sleep I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be long".

The next day we got up around noon to the sound of someone yelling at Alcide. I figured it was Debbie and wanted nothing to do with that but I watched as Sookie went out to the living room. I pulled out my phone to find two text's from Godric.

'We're in', and the other was, 'Bill's here but he's been staying of his own will'.

I get up when I hear the front door slam closed. I go out to the living room to find Alcide and Sookie glaring at each other. I can't handle their drama and everything going on without some coffee. I head to the kitchen to get a cup and just sit at the table.

It wasn't much later and Sookie and I were in the bedroom when Alcide came by saying he had to run some errands.

"What's a packmaster"?

"God damn it", Alcide exclaimed walking into the room.

"I gotta do what I gotta do", Sookie told him.

"This is were business. It's against all our laws to tell you anything".

"I've been listening to deep dark private thoughts my whole life. Keeping secrets is how I survive out there Alcide".

"No", he told her.

"Then I'll just have to dig it out of your head and I really don't like to do that".

He then told us how the packmaster was basically in charge of all the werewolves in the area.

"How much does your packmaster know about what went on last night", Sookie asked.

"That's what I have to find out".

"We're coming with you", Sookie said standing from her spot on the floor.

"I'm not breaking anymore of our rules for you two", he said.

"Then you might as well invite Debbie over to tear us up cause that's what she's gonna try to do. Work with me Alcide it gets easier", Sookie says as she heads out of the room.

Alcide looks my way as I get up to follow, "I really don't think it actually does", I tell him.

We get out to the car and drive to a closed road. There's another car already waiting with an older man standing beside it. Sookie and I wait in the car while Alcide goes to talk to him.

"He knows but doesn't plan to do anything about it", Sookie tells me right before Alcide gets in the car and we head back to the apartment.

We spend the rest of the day just waiting. Not long after dark I got a text from Godric that the king agreed to help Eric but he hadn't learned anything more about Bill other than he had accepted a place in the king's court. Sookie and I had just climbed in to bed when Alcide called for her. We both go out to the living room to find Bill there.

Sookie immediately runs to him and hugs him. I give a questioning look to Alcide but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Sookie, you have to go now", Bill says.

"Is that all you have to say to me", she asks him.

"There's no time. You have to take them both away", he says turning to Alcide.

"Wherever I'm going you're coming to", Sookie tells Bill.

"It's too late. There's no hope for me". Bill moves over to Alcide, "Please you have to get them out of Jackson".

"I believe him Sookie", Alcide says.

"You have to leave now", Bill reiterates.

"Sookie if he says we need to go now we need to go", I tell her.

"I will but tell me what I'm running from", she tells Bill.

Suddenly the door opens and Coot as well as Alex both come through, "Come in", Coot tells the vampires on the other side of the door.

Bill rushes at the first vampire while Coot goes over and kicks Alcide to the ground. Alex immediately came my way and I backed up by Sookie.

"Grab the girls' imbeciles", Russell tells the two werewolves.

Sookie grabs my hand to pull me toward the open doorway beside us but Russell blocks it. It's not too hard for the werewolves to grab us after that. However while fighting off Coot Sookie blasted him across the room with a light from her hand.

Russell grabbed Sookie then keeping her arms pinned to her sides and we're quickly taken out to the vehicles waiting downstairs. Alex kept his hold on me the entire ride and he kept sniffing at my hair and had even licked my arm which was just gross.

Soon we pull up in front of a huge mansion and are dragged out of the car into the house. Looking around I see Lorena coming down the stairs and Eric and Godric come into a doorway off to the side. I could see the anger in Godric's eyes as he stares at the werewolf holding onto me. I really wouldn't want to be this werewolf right now.

Russell pushes Sookie towards another male vampire in the room while Bill gets tossed in the middle of the floor. All of a sudden I was released and when I turned Godric had had Alex by the throat against the wall.

"Touch my human again werewolf and I'll rip you apart piece by piece", he growls before letting him drop and comes back over to me.

"She is yours", Russell asks.

"Yes", Godric replies as he stands in front of me.

"I must apologize then as I was unaware". He turned to look at Bill, "Guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust". He turned to the vampire by Sookie while he spoke.

"No", the vampire responded.

"Why, what happened", Lorena asked.

"He's been hiding something very interesting from us all", Russell told her while looking at Sookie.

Bill got up and broke a piece of the stair banister off which he then used to stake the vampire that had brought him in. He then moved to Russell using his speed Bill got up on Russell's shoulders. He didn't make the kill though as Russell threw him into the ceiling and he landed on the stairs.

Godric had moved us over to Eric placing me behind the two of them.

Russell started laughing at him, "Are you serious? I am almost 3000 years old".

Sookie took the opportunity to rush to Bill but Eric intercepted her.

"Eric get her out of here please", Bill asked.

Eric ignored him and grabbed Sookie pulling her back down the stairs. I wanted to go help her but Godric grabbed my hand probably intending me to stay behind him. It worked a little too well since it pulled me into a vision.

I watched as Sookie and I got into a building to find Bill silvered to the floor. Sookie rushed to him but didn't get to do much as Lorena came out of nowhere and pinned her to the wall. I got the silver off Bills arms and he woke. Lorena had started feeding on Sookie while I helped Bill get over to her.

Bill grabbed Lorena and held her while Sookie grabbed some wood. The way Lorena was being held on him Sookie might possibly stake Bill. However he pushed Lorena up a bit and Sookie was able to stake Lorena and she was gone then. I came back to what was happening then.

Godric had pulled me closer to him in a hug and my head was tucked against his chest. I guess he was trying to hide the dazed look he said came over me whenever I got a vision. I hear Russell telling someone to take Bill out to the slave quarters and for Eric to take Sookie into a room off to the side.

"Godric may your human join Ms. Stackhouse. I am confused as to why she was with her", Russell says to Godric.

"I keep her close but I do allow her to have friends. I don't really agree with some of them but it keeps her more agreeable", he replies easily. I almost smile at how easy it was for him to come up with a cover.

We follow Eric and Sookie into an office of sorts and Eric gets Sookie to sit. Godric starts checking me over while we wait.

"So all that stuff about caring about me was just crap", Sookie asks Eric and I roll my eyes.

"I never said I cared about you. Perhaps you dreamt it", he replies.

"Big phony. Big hat no cattle", she tells him.

"Would you mind I'm trying to think here", Eric says pacing the room.

"I thought you said my life was too valuable to throw away"?

"Sookie just stop. I told you last night not to go there and you're going there. Everything is going to be fine", I tell her. She turns toward me and I walk over to her and place my hand in hers while I think about the vision.

"Well, alright", she says.

I move back over to Godric and Eric comes over to us as well just as Russell Edgington comes in while buckling his belt.

"Sorry to keep you waiting a husband's work is never done", he says. Eric puts on a smile and Godric moves closer to me. "You two may leave us", he says to Eric and Godric while pulling up a seat beside Sookie and directing me into it.

"As you wish", Eric says and they leave the room.

"Now, tell me what you are", he says to Sookie.

"I'm a waitress", she replies.

"I am a very patient man Ms. Stackhouse. One can afford to be when they're immortal but I do have my limits".

Russell stepped over to the fireplace and moved the logs around a little bit.

"Isn't it a bit warm for a fire", Sookie asked and then I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"I suppose it is but I love a good fire. Something primal about it; always makes things more dramatic", he says. "Now it's time for you to answer my questions", he sits in a chair across from us.

"Fine, I have some questions for you too", Sookie says.

He laughs, "Oh honey, there's a fine line between feisty and delusional. You're not really in any position to bargain".

"You don't know that", she replies.

"Now it's getting interesting".

"So I'll answer one of your questions and you'll answer one of mine".

"Who goes first"?

"Are you the king of all vampires"?

He laughs, "Heavens no my dear girl. I am merely the king of Mississippi".

"Do you have a crown", she asks.

"I have several. That's two questions. My turn; what are you you're definitely not human"?

"My parents were human".

"How do you know and how do you know they were your parents for that matter"?

"My grandfather was like me".

"Which is"?

"I can hear people's thoughts and shifters, werewolves not vampires", she tells him.

"How dreadful that must be".

"Oh, you have no idea".

"I mean who cares what anyone else thinks", Russell says.

"My turn. Is Lorena gonna kill Bill", she asks.

"If she knows what's good for her but she'll take her time. He's been her drug of choice for centuries now. She's gonna have a hard time letting go".

"Please, you can stop her", Sookie pleads as she starts to cry.

"Why would you want me to"? He gets up moving to the desk behind his chair, "Are you aware your noble Mr. Compton has been keeping a secret file on you", he hands her the file, "on your family".

She opens it and I can see pictures and newspaper clippings. Along with a family map with her and her grandfather's name circled.

"What the", Sookie starts.

"My turn", Russell interrupts her. "What power besides telepath do you possess and what on earth makes that light that comes out of your hands"? When she stays silent he continues, "Ohhh, don't make me force it out of you".

"I don't know. I never even knew I could do it until recently and I don't know what I am. Maybe I'm an alien. All that I know is that it's something big. So if I were you I wouldn't hurt me or anyone I care about", my eyes widen at the threat.

"Are there other powers", he asks her.

"It's my turn", she tells him.

He apparently reached the end of his patience as he stood and his fangs dropped while speaking in another language, "Are there other powers", he asked again.

"Once I threw a chain at somebody and it wrapped around their neck on its own. Like that face-grab thing from alien. That's all", she tells him.

"Well", he takes the file back from Sookie, "no wonder the queen is so fascinated by you".

"There's a queen", Sookie asks and I just shake my head.

"Oh sweetheart, you really don't know anything at all do you"?

Russell then called one of the vampires in to show Sookie to a room. Once she was gone he turned to me.

"Mr. Compton told me a little about you Ms. Newlin. He did leave out that you were already claimed by another vampire though". He sat back down in the chair, "Why don't you tell me about your visions".

"What do you want to know", I ask.

"So much more courteous than Ms. Stackhouse is. Tell me how they work", he says.

"I don't know exactly. When I was younger they were just feelings I would get when something was wrong. I only had an actual vision about a month and a half ago. I touched Godric's arm and it just happened. I tried forcing it once but nothing happened", I tell him figuring being honest about it would be best for now.

"Have you had any of me then"?

"No, we were here because I had a vision of where the werewolves were that we thought took Bill".

He nods and calls for Godric, "You can take her back to your room".

Godric comes over and takes my hand and leads the way to the room he is staying in.

As soon as the door closed I told him what Russell had asked Sookie and me about. I also get a pen and paper to tell him about the vision.

"We'll need to contact Alcide to figure out a plan to get out. You'll have to find a reason to leave the night before", I tell him.

"Why"?

"If I do leave you here he'll probably take it out on you", I say to him.

The door opens and Eric comes in, "Edgington and I are leaving to see about Pam tonight we probably won't be back until tomorrow night".

"Leave after they do and have them put me with Sookie", I tell Godric.

"What are you two talking about", Eric asks closing the door. Godric handed the paper to Eric and he read it.

"Why does he have to leave because of this", Eric asks.

"Do you think Russell will be happy I'm going to help Sookie escape and if I'm not here do you think he'll not be angry that I was Godric's"?

"Good point", Eric replies.

"I'll go with Eric", Godric says. "If I'm not here to control what you're doing he won't blame me. I'll get on his good side tonight".

We all went down to the entrance together to find Russell waiting, "Your majesty my maker has asked to join us since Pam is part of the family".

"His human as well", Russell asks.

"No I was wondering if we could put her somewhere where she can't wander much. I noticed a guard outside on of the rooms upstairs".

Russell calls a vampire down and he escorts me to Sookie's room.

"What are you doing in here", she asked.

"We have a plan", I whisper. "Well plan slash vision", I smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Sookie and I spent the night not doing much. I had gotten a text from Godric that they were going to see the Queen of Louisiana before going to Pam. Sookie had also told me that she had heard from Tara. Apparently Tara had been kidnapped and brought here by another vamp and had a plan to get us out of the room once the sun was up.

"What's Eric like when you're with him", Sookie asked.

I sighed and turned to her on the bed, "Why do you want to know".

She shrugged but from the blush coming up her cheeks I knew, "He's mostly the same I guess just more open and nicer though he'd hate if he knew I called him nice. I still think you shouldn't go there".

"Why not apparently Bill is just using me"?

"He loves you and you're an idiot if you don't see that. While I'm angry at Bill for telling Edgington about me he tried to tell you to leave you just wouldn't listen. He's always trying to protect you and you just seem to want to throw it in his face. He's a vampire Sookie and he's been that way for a long time. You saw how Lorena was that could have been Bill if he hadn't gotten away from her. He's handling things the best way he knows how considering all the vampire politics going on", I sat up while I was speaking. "Eric finds you fascinating because of your gifts and how you smell but as far as I know it doesn't get any deeper than that".

She turned over than whether she was upset or just thinking I didn't care. I had enough to worry about getting out of here than her feelings for Eric.

Sookie sat up quickly and moved to the door, "Tara's coming".

We stood on either side of the door and we waited.

The doors opened and Tara came in with a large bowl in her hands, "Great you fell asleep and let her escape"?

"No", when the guard stepped in Sookie used a statue on her side to hit him. I grabbed a vase on my side to hit him as well when he went to move at Sookie. Tara joined us until the werewolf finally stayed down.

We quickly went to head out, "He has werewolves patrolling the grounds by day but if we can get to one of his cars and hotwire it we might be able to", Tara tells us as we go down the stairs.

Sookie interrupts, "What about Bill? Where are the slave quarters"?

Tara looks angry, "What he was covered in blood, he was going to let them kill me? I'm not risking my life to save him and I suggest you don't either".

"He may not be dead yet. They forced him to do all that other stuff that's not who he is", Tara moves towards the door with an angry sigh, "I am not leaving him here", Sookie finishes.

I'm surprised considering the conversation Sookie and I had earlier.

"You're a fucking idiot", Tara tells her.

"Just find us a way out of here", Sookie says while she grabs my hand pulling me out the door. We rush around the building and see a much smaller shed like building and decide to start there.

As we get to the building we notice Coot and Debbie come out one of the doors with blood on their faces. We watch as they kiss but can't hear what they're saying. We wait and watch as they run to the woods before we try the door they had come out of. We enter quietly and let our eyes adjust to the dark.

"Bill", Sookie calls out when she sees him lying on the floor covered in blood with silver on his wrists and ankles and rushes to him. I stand back a little knowing Lorena is in here as well. "Please, say something, Bill. Please don't be dead not after everything we've been though. I won't let you go. I won't".

"Sookie", he whispers.

"I'll get you out of here. I'll make you well if it's the last thing ever I do", he chuckles at that. "I love you Bill Compton".

"Well isn't that heartwarming", Lorena says and before Sookie can really look up Lorena has grabbed her and pressed her to the wall.

I quietly and slowly move over to Bill keeping Lorena and Sookie in the corner of me eye. I pull the silver from his wrists and ankles. I hear Sookie scream and look up to see Lorena has bitten her. Bill moves at her scream using the chains that were on his wrist to wrap around Lorena's throat. I move back out of the way so they can stake Lorena.

Right after Lorena is gone Tara and Alcide come through the door to find Sookie at Bills side.

"Is he dead", Tara asked her.

"No. He's in real bad shape but he's", Sookie starts to answer.

"Are you sure", Tara asked, "cause he looks dead".

"He's not dead. When vampires die this is what they look like", Sookie says as she grabs a handful of Lorena's remains.

While Tara and Sookie were talking Alcide was asking if I was alright I nodded.

"Ladies we need to get out here there are wolves all over the place", Alcide tells us.

"I know", Sookie says.

"Sookie it's only a matter of time before they come back", he tells her.

"I said I know. Please help me wrap him up", she asks Alcide.

"Hell no, we don't got time for that", Tara says.

"I'm not leaving without him", Sookie says.

I move over and grab the tarp that bill had been lying on and move it beside him so we can move him onto it. It only takes a couple minutes with Alcide's help and we're about to go when Debbie comes in.

"Aww, shouldn't have", she brings up a gun, "vampire burrito for me"?

"Let everyone else go and take the vamp with them. You and me we can talk", Alcide tries.

"Fuck you, I'm the one with the fucking gun and none of ya'll leaving", she says.

"Sweetheart".

"I ain't you're sweetheart no more. Now give me a minute to think", she turns the gun on Alcide.

Sookie speaks up apparently she had heard something in Debbie's head, "Don't even think about it bitch".

"You sure picked a dumb ass time to call me bitch, bitch", Debbie turns the gun back to Sookie.

Tara grabs Sookie's hand and I inch closer to Debbie. Alcide's eyes fix on me and he shakes his head.

"I got this", Alcide says bringing Debbie's attention back to himself and I move even closer.

I think at Sookie as hard as I can until she looks at me. _Do something to distract her a second I have an idea._

I move a little closer and suddenly Sookie screams. I use Debbie's confusion and I run at her effectively knocking the gun out of her hands. Alcide picks up the gun.

I knew she was stronger from the V so I quickly move behind Alcide.

Coot chose that moment to walk in the building, "What the hell's going on here"?

Alcide barely blinks an eye as Coot comes running toward him he raises the guns and shoots. Coot growls as he drops to his knees and his eyes turn golden about to change but Alcide takes another shot hitting Coot in the head.

"Oh my god", Debbie yells looking down at Coot's body. "Oh my fucking god", she says again as she kneels beside him.

"I'm sorry Debbie, he gave me no choice", Alcide says.

She turns her eyes up to him, "You had a choice", she stands, "and you chose those fang bangers over one of your own", she seethes at him pointing at Sookie and then myself.

She moves toward the door but Alcide moves in front of her and points the gun at her, "Go on get him in the van.

We all move quickly and get Bill in the back. Sookie climbs in with him. I get a bad feeling and climb in with her. Alcide comes out and closes the doors before we're speeding off. I feel a few bumps and some yelps before it settles down.

The van finally stops bouncing and it seems we're on a road.

"Bill", Sookie says trying to wake him up.

She looks around when he gives no response and then grabs the first sharp object she sees. I grab her hand.

"You can't what if he drains you he's lost a lot of blood", I say.

"I have to he's going to die if I don't do something", she argues.

"It's a stupid idea and I have a bad feeling about it. Maybe he'll be fine with Tru Blood we could ask Alcide to stop", I try.

She just shakes her head and pulls her hand free quickly cutting into her arm and pressing it to his lips. The feeling gets worse and I know it's gonna be bad. I sit watching as Bill finally begins to drink. He pulls away from her wrist but instead of stopping he turns over so he's on top of her and bites into her neck.

She tries getting him to stop but he doesn't listen as he continues to drink. I look around and see some tools lying around I grab a wrench and move forward I hit him as hard as I can over the head. He turns toward me and snarls his hand moves quickly and he hits me. My head snaps to the side and also hits the side of the truck. I hear my phone ringing before I black out.

I come to lying on a bed and to the sound of beeping. I open my eyes slowly to the bright lights of the room. I turn my head to the side and see Sookie on another bed.

"You're awake", I heard from the other side of the bed. I turn seeing Alcide there. "What happened"?

"Sookie decided she had to feed Bill and cut her wrist. Apparently it worked too well", I told him.

"Why didn't you stop her", Tara asked angry, though I don't think I've ever seen her any other way.

"I told her he would probably drain her and we argued but she did it anyway", I say and then Jason comes in the room.

"Hey, how are you doing", he asks.

"My head hurts".

"What happened to you though? We know he didn't bite you", Alcide asks.

"I hit him in the head with a wrench and he hit me back but much harder and then I hit the side of the truck", I then remembered my phone ringing. "Has anyone seen my phone"?

Alcide pulls it out of his pocket, "I turned it off it wouldn't stop ringing".

I turn it on and see I have about twenty voicemails and at least twice that many missed calls from each Eric and Godric. I decide to listen to the voicemails later and call Godric.

"Little one why haven't you answered I felt your fear and then nothing I was so worried", Godric says as soon as he answers.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. We were able to get out but then there were some problems", I tell him.

"What kind of problems and where are you that beeping is very annoying", he asks.

"I'm in the hospital there was an incident with Sookie and Bill almost draining her", I tell him leaving out what happened to me until he's safe away from Edgington. "When will you be able to be back"?

"I'm not sure. We're going to get Pam tonight and then head back to Mississippi. I'll let you know as soon as I know. I already contacted Daniel and he'll be at Eric's when you get there", he tells me.

"Alright, I'll text you when I get there".

"I have to go now but I'll hopefully see you soon little one".

"There is no hopefully about it you better come back", I tell him and I smile when he chuckles.

"Of course, good bye little one".

"Good bye Godric", I say then hang up and set the phone down.

Everyone sits waiting for Sookie to wake up when suddenly all hell breaks loose at the appearance of Bill. I just listen as Tara yells at him.

"Tara be quiet I get something happened while you were with the vampires but what happened wasn't all Bill's fault. Sookie shouldn't have done it. It's like putting a delicious feast in front of people who are starving and tell them they can only have one bite. It's Jason's decision not yours", she glares at everyone as she walks out of the room.

Jason agrees and everyone watches as Bill gives Sookie his blood through the IV in her arm. When her eyes open she screams. The room erupts in chaos as everyone starts arguing and Jason moves over to Sookie asking if she's okay but she just stares at Bill.

"I need to speak to Bill, alone".

"So he can finish what he started, hell no", Tara says.

"Tara everyone please", Sookie says.

"Ya'll heard her, out", Lafayette says.

Everyone leaves except me since I'm still in the bed but I turn away from them.

"You're afraid of me", Bill states.

"Can you blame me", Sookie asks.

"I never meant to hurt you. I couldn't stop".

"I know".

"I can't take back what I've done", he tells her.

"No you can't. I don't know how to start forgiving you; don't know if I ever will. There's too much".

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I don't want to be forgiven".

"From the day we met it's been one long bloody fight and I keep waiting for it to be over, for us to be happy to start our lives together. Like a normal couple but it's never gonna happen for us is it".

"I want you to have all that. I want you to lie in the sunlight, have children, and grow old with someone. I want you to have the life you deserve and I cannot give it to you. I love you Sookie Stackhouse and I will love you forever", Bill tells her.

"I love you too", she responds.

"Be safe", with that he leaves and I turn over to see her crying and I want to feel bad for her but the anger side of me was winning.

Where the hell did she get the idea that she could date a vampire and have a normal life? If she wants the sunlight and children it would never be with a vampire. I get that she liked that she couldn't hear them but it's a stupid reason to start a relationship with one. Vampires are violent, possessive, and can be cruel if they want. She wanted Bill to be someone he wasn't. Whatever she was drew vampires to her whether it was Bill or someone else with less control she wouldn't have escaped all this fighting and it pissed me off she was trying to blame him for it. I decided to keep it to myself since they seemed to generally get back together quickly.

A doctor comes in and checks us both over.

Alcide came in after the doctor left, "They said you can go", he tells me.

I sit up and look around for my clothes. Alcide grabs them off the chair and hands them to me. I go to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Well you take me back to Eric's", I ask Alcide.

"Yeah, will you be safe there", he asks.

"Daniel will be with me but if you're volunteering to play bodyguard I wouldn't say no".

He nods and we were then on our way to Eric's. It was almost a three hour drive before we get to Eric's and it was only a few hours till sunrise. I text Godric as soon as we're pulling up the driveway. Alcide gets out of the truck and follows me inside. We find Daniel sitting on the couch and he stands as soon as he sees us.

"You guys hungry", I ask moving to the kitchen.

They both say yes and I quickly make us some spaghetti. I jump when I hear the door open and close and both Daniel and Alcide move in front of the table.

"Didn't Eric tell you there's a no dogs rule", Pam says as she comes around the corner. Alcide growls at her and she just smiles.

"They didn't come back with you", I ask.

"No, they had something to take care of first", she says then disappears probably gone downstairs to change. When I finish eating I tell the boys goodnight and head downstairs.

I take a shower and climb into the bed. I grab my phone texting Godric to see if everything's alright.

I smile when my phone alerts me a minute later that I have a text.

'Everything's fine little one. He was angry you two were gone but he didn't take it out on me like you thought he might. Sleep now I should be back tomorrow night.'

'Goodnight', I sent back.

I tried to fall asleep, I really did but before I knew it I looked at the clock to find it was already after noon. I finally decide to give up on sleep and go upstairs. Alcide and Daniel are asleep on the couch so I quietly make some coffee. Once I have a large cup made I go back downstairs and sit on the couch.

The house is so quiet it's unnerving and I turn the television on just to have some background noise. I sit there drinking my coffee thinking about the past two months. It's so strange to think it has only been two months since I met him. I can still remember the first time I saw him in the basement, the sadness in those beautiful blue eyes after the bomb had gone off in his home, the horrible pain I felt when he almost met the sun on the roof, and the love in his eyes when he looks at me now. I love Godric.

I startle slightly almost spilling my coffee everywhere at that thought. I knew I liked him but I didn't realize it had turned into love. I felt warmth at the thought. I love him. I wasn't sure I would ever fall in love or even if I wanted to but now I couldn't even imagine not being with him.

I spent the rest of the day drinking coffee to stay awake and watching movies. When the sun had set I went upstairs to make dinner and sat on the couch waiting for Godric to come home. I heard the door open and in an instant he was kneeling before me smiling.

"I missed you little one", he said and leaned in capturing my lips with his own.


	18. Chapter 18

He pulled back and his hand came up tracing the black eye I had developed, "What happened"?

"I tried to intervene when Bill was draining Sookie. I hit him with a wrench and he hit back", I tell him.

"Why was she feeding him in the first place", he asks.

"When we got to him he was basically drained and wasn't healing so she decided she had to save him and he wouldn't stop".

Godric shook his head, "She really needs to start thinking more before acting".

"What happened with you and Eric? I know you got Pam out but how did you do it", I ask.

"Edgington wanted the Queen of Louisiana to marry him so he could combine the two states into his own territory. He made the magister marry them before he killed the magister".

"I thought he was with that one vampire"?

"He is; he only wanted the Queen for more power", he continued but I wasn't really paying attention as his hands were running up and down the outside of my thighs.

I was trying to make myself pay attention but it wasn't working. I stared at his lips to make out the words coming from them but all I could do was remember how they felt on my body. I shook my head slightly to clear it. It worked for just a few seconds because then his fingers pushed under the edge of my shirt to touch my sides before moving back down.

"Godric, just shut up", I tell him. He seems startled for a second but I lean in to kiss him.

He smirks into the kiss and quickly takes control. Unfortunately he doesn't get any further than pushing me back on the couch when his phone rings. I groan when he sits up to answer it.

"I'm busy Eric make it quick", he says as the hand not holding the phone moves under the bottom of my shirt; his fingers teasing the skin above my jeans. Suddenly he stops moving his hand and stands up.

I sit up and wait for them to get off the phone watching him pace. I try listening but they had switched languages and I didn't understand any of it. Suddenly he stops walking and finally ends the call.

I get up moving over to him and placing my hand on his arm I ask, "What happened"? He just shakes his head and moves over to the window looking out. "Godric talk to me". He stays silent so I go down to the room; the coffee I had earlier to stay awake wearing off. I change quickly and climb into bed. Sleep comes much easier than it did this morning.

When I wake up I'm alone and looking at the clock I'm surprised since it's almost two in the afternoon. I check my phone to find nothing and head upstairs. I find Daniel sitting at the table, "Do you know where Godric is"?

"He went to Fangtasia for Eric. I assume he's still there", Daniel tells me.

I move over to the cabinets pulling out the ingredients for pancakes when I suddenly get a really bad feeling. I go to grab my phone to check on Godric when I'm pulled into a vision.

I see Eric laying on the ground handcuffed to Edgington and they're both burning. Suddenly Sookie comes running out of Fangtasia and I see her arguing with Edgington before the purple light shoots out of her hand and breaks the handcuffs. She blasts Edgington further from the door into the sun and pulls Eric into the building. I follow them inside and see Godric and Pam rush to Eric. Eric says something and argues with Sookie before she rushes outside and drags Edgington in as well.

The vision darkens and I assume that's the end when it changes to a garage that seems to be under construction. I see Eric and Bill standing over a pit and pouring concrete in. I look over the edge and see they're burying Edgington in concrete. I look up when a sudden movement from Bill catches my eye. I see him push Eric into another pit and moves the concrete over to cover him.

When I come out of the visions Daniel is standing in front of me asking if I'm okay.

"We need to go to Fangtasia now", I tell him.

He nods and we leave immediately. When we arrive there's no one in parking lot and I go to the door to find it unlocked. I slowly open the door to find the main room empty. I head to the back with Daniel right behind me. I notice the light in the office is on. I peek around the corner before going in. I see Eric and Godric by the desk.

"Seriously, did you really think trying to leave me out of whatever is happening was gonna work", I ask stepping into the room. I looked over to Godric but he seemed to be looking anywhere but at me.

"Thought we could try", Eric replied.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you know and I'll share what I saw", I tell him.

He tells me everything that had happened since he got back to Mississippi with Edgington. From killing Talbot who was the vampire that Edgington was with to arriving back in Louisiana and having to explain what happened to the authority and now they were waiting for the verdict.

"Well, I know you're going to live so don't look so worried", I tell him before telling them about my visions. "It was strange since I wasn't touching anything. I just had a bad feeling and went to get my phone to call Godric when it hit me".

"It seems your visions are getting stronger", Eric replies.

I had been watching Godric since we came in the room but he seemed intent on ignoring me. I can feel the hurt building but I force it down determined to not let it bother me for now.

"We're going to need Sookie then. Edgington wants her so I could set it up but we have to somehow get Sookie here", Eric says.

"I'll get her", I tell him. I quickly pull out my phone and send her a text to meet me at Fangtasia. She immediately asked why and I explained that we had an idea to get Edgington and we needed her to make it work. She agrees and says she'll be here by nightfall. "She'll be here in a few hours", I tell Eric.

Eric nods and heads out to the spare coffins they keep here to get some sleep. Daniel also leaves the room closing the door behind him.

"Will you talk to me", I ask moving towards him.

He finally brings his eyes up to mine, "I just don't want you to always have to deal with all the trouble. I want you to be safe and it seems like since you've been with me that's all you're getting".

The conversation between Bill and Sookie had in the hospital came to mind, "I'm not naïve Godric I understood what I was getting into. I don't want normal; I'm not normal". He just watched me as I moved closer until I was right in front of him, "I want to be with you, everything else is just temporary", I dropped my eyes from his and bit my lip. I looked up at him slowly and brought my hand up to his face and ran my fingers down his cheek, "I love you".

His eyes which had closed when I touched his face snap open to look at me. I keep my eyes locked with his as he stares at me. He is silent as he stares at me for a while when he suddenly smiles and leans in kissing me.

He pulls back and leans his forehead against my own and when I open my eyes I meet the amazing blue of his eyes, "I love you too".

I smile and kiss him again but pull back when I feel something wet on my face. "You need to sleep", I tell him when I see he's bleeding.

He nods and kisses me once more before going to get some sleep. I head out into the main bar to wait for sunset or Sookie whichever comes first.

Sookie comes right before sunset, "Hey", I say letting her into the bar and moving to sit at the bar.

"What did you need to talk to me about", she asks joining me.

"I can't really tell you", I tell her. "Mostly because we need your reaction to be real but please trust me that what happens is for a reason".

She doesn't get to say anything as Eric appears in the bar and grabs her before rushing down to the basement.

"You know Bill is gonna come save her when he wakes. You need to go get Edgington now", I tell him.

He nods and rushes out and a few minutes later Godric comes out, "Did I hear Sookie screaming from the basement"?

"Yeah, Eric put her down there and rushed to get Edington", I tell him. "I told her that we had a plan but I couldn't tell her cause we needed her reactions to be natural but that everything would be fine".

"She needs to learn to relax", he says as he comes towards me.

"I agree with that".

When he reaches the stool I'm sitting on he leans in and with his lips barely touching mine he says, "I love you", then leans in to fully kiss me.

My arms come up to wrap around his neck and I spread my legs slightly pulling him closer to me. His hands find my hips and he runs his hands down my legs to my knees to grip them pulling my body flush to his. I smile when he pulls back from the kiss.

"And I love you", I tell him.

Suddenly the door opens and Bill rushes in.

I roll my eyes, "She's downstairs but we already have a plan if you would just wait".

Of course he doesn't listen and rushes downstairs and is back up in a few minutes with Sookie, "I can't believe you would let him do that to me", she states accusingly.

"Well, if you would learn to listen I told you we had a plan and while you may not come out completely unscathed you would come out alive", I tell her. They just walk out the door and I turn to Godric, "Will you let Eric know".

He quickly gets on the phone and I wait for him to finish.

"He's on his way back with Edgington they should be able to catch them on the road", he tells me as soon as he's off the phone.

"I think you should follow Eric when he and Bill take Edgington to bury him so we know where he is".

"I think that's a good idea. Though, I'm wondering why Bill would do that to Eric", he replies.

"Probably because since Sookie had Eric's blood she's been acting infatuated with Eric or I guess the idea of Eric".

"Eric also learned what Sookie is and that may also be a part of it I guess".

We hear a car pull up outside and suddenly Pam comes out. The door opens and we can hear a scuffle outside as Edgington brings Sookie in and has her sit at one of the tables. Bill and Eric follow a few minutes later.

"She's a fairy", Eric tells Edgington.

"Fairy? You expect me to believe she's a fairy", Edgington says.

"She's only part fairy and part human", Eric corrects him.

"Fairies have been extinct for a millennia if they ever existed at all".

"She may be the last of her kind; your only chance to walk in the sun". Edgington walks to the bar and sets down what appears to be a crystal urn full of blood. "Drink her blood you'll see".

"Now that's just nuts. There's nothing in my blood that makes a supernatural sunscreen for y'all. Why would you even think that", Sookie says.

Bill explains that he experienced it himself when he almost drained Sookie.

"I hate you Bill Compton", Sookie tells him, "and you two", she directs at Eric behind her.

"I'll agree to try it on one condition", Edgington says. "You try it first", he says to Eric.

"I'd be glad to".

With that we sit around waiting for sunrise when it finally comes I watch Eric feed on Sookie and makes his way outside. After a few minutes in the sun Edgington does the same but once he's outside I watch Eric handcuff himself to Edgington. With that we move releasing Bill from the chair he was silvered to so he could give Sookie some blood.

It doesn't take long and Sookie is dragging first Eric and then Edgington back into the bar. They chained Edgington to a stripper pole and decided to get some sleep leaving me and Sookie to watch Edington. So, after a kiss from Godric all that was left in the bar was Sookie, Edgington, and myself.

I went and laid down on one of the couches ignoring both of them. I heard them talking but wasn't paying attention to anything until I noticed Sookie get up and cross the room. I sit up and watch as she takes the container of blood and asks what it is. When Edgington tells her she opens the top.

"This isn't him", she tells him.

"It will be", he shouts at her.

"You think you can bring him back", she asks.

"Of course not".

"You do. Somehow involving my blood? Fuck you", she says and turns to the bar. She pours the blood into the sink and turns on the water and disposal.

I watch as Edgington yells out the pain evident in his eyes as he watches. I don't even recognize Sookie when she starts laughing.

"Sookie stop", I yell at her.

"Why should I listen to you? You were planning with Eric to give me to Edgington".

"I had a vision of the parking lot so we knew everything would be fine. If you would have fucking listened to me when you came in you would have gotten that. No, you had to act like a drama queen like usual and ignore that you're not the only person that this affects. Your blood draws in vampires so no matter where you would have hidden he would have found you and who do you think he would have hurt to get to you? Eric is interested in your blood and power while Bill actually cares and instead of listening to him again you throw that love in his face. You don't deserve that love he gives you", I finish yelling at her and storm to where the coffins are.

"Godric", I call out.

One of the coffins opens and he sits up, "What is it little one"?

"I can't stay up there anymore she's infuriating me", I tell him.

He shifts to his side and beckons me over. Thankfully the coffins are a little roomy and though it's tight I fit in beside him. He closes the coffin and wraps his arms around me.

"What did she do to make you so angry", he asks.

"She just acts like everything that happens only affects her and no one else. Though I guess that's just a small part of it. The way she treats Bill is ridiculous like the love he has for her doesn't matter. I couldn't even imagine that being us. She needs to think more before acting. I feel like she doesn't take anyone into consideration and if something were to happen to anyone besides her it doesn't matter.

"Get some sleep maybe you'll feel better then. I'll wake you when the sun is down", he tells me.

I nod and lean in kissing him softly before pressing my face into his chest and closing my eyes to sleep.

****I want to apologize for the wait. Hopefully the next update shouldn't take so long real life is starting to level back out. Thanks for the reviews and follows while I was away.  
><strong>


End file.
